


Deep in my heart, there is a fire

by Dreadine



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreadine/pseuds/Dreadine
Summary: Seitdem Till den etwas jüngeren Richard das erste Mal mit zur Bandprobe gebracht hatte, war es um Paul Landers geschehen.Der 17-jährige war ihm gegenüber zu Beginn zwar etwas zickig gewesen, aber leider war genau dass eine Eigenschaft, die alle von Pauls Ex-Freundinnen und Freunde vereinte.Also was macht man? Man nimmt sich seine zwei besten Freunde, einen leicht neurotischen Keyboarder und einen etwas prolligen Drummer zur Hilfe und versucht, sich nicht komplett zu blamieren. (Paulchard)
Relationships: Richard Kruspe/Paul Landers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. Deep in my heart there's a fire, a burning heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo!  
> Vor ein paar Monaten bin ich in eine extreme Rammstein Fanphase gekommen, gefallen, wie auch immer. Tumblr sei Dank. Ich hatte bereits eine mit 16, jetzt mit 20, und bin gespannt wie es in 4 Jahren wohl aussieht.  
> Anyway.  
> Die Storys, die ich bis jetzt gelesen habe, sei es auf AO3, Fanfiktion.de oder auch Wattpad, waren allesamt klasse. Aber irgendwas hat gefehlt. Ich bin echt ein Fan von "College AUs" oder prinzipiell Storys über die jüngeren Ichs des Sextetts. Deswegen gibt es genau dass jetzt hier. Ein Alternatives Universum, in dem die Jungs allesamt, irgendwann im 2000er Jahrzehnt auf eine Uni irgendwo in Berlin gehen, bzw. irgendwo arbeiten. Ich bin keine gebürtige Berlinerin, ich komme aus so einer Art Kaff. Deswegen verzeiht eventuelle Unstimmigkeiten. Ich gebe mein bestes, mit Google als Co. Writer. Auch habe ich nie studiert. Nach dem Realschulabschluss war Schluss. Deswegen kann es auch hier zu Formfehlern kommen.  
> Und jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß.  
> PS. Der Titel ist von dem absoluten Hit "You´re my Heart, You´re my Soul" von Modern Talking. Spotify hat mir den Song in meine Empfehlungsplaylist gepackt und irgendwie...läuft er rauf und runter. Na ja. Gibt schlimmeres.

Es ist ein kalter, windiger Morgen in Berlin. Der U-Bahn Hof ist voll mit Schülern, Studenten, Arbeitswilligen- und unwilligen. Es riecht nach Schnaps. Aber das liegt an Schneider, Paul und Flake. Die drei hatten sich gestern nach Flakes bestandener Zwischenprüfung erst mal ordentlich die Kante gegeben, wohl wissend, dass sie am nächsten Tag mit Oliver und Till verabredet waren. Die beiden mussten nur noch ein paar Sachen für Tills Eltern in deren Holzgeschäft erledigen, dann wollten alle gemeinsam den Freitag miteinander verbringen. 

Schneider geht es ziemlich schlecht. Er hat sich schon einmal übergeben müssen und ein zweites Mal steht laut ihm bald bevor. Flake beobachtet ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. "Man könnte meinen es wäre deine Prüfung gewesen. Junge, du hast echt nichts anbrennen lassen." Der Schlagzeuger gibt einen klagenden Laut von sich. "Wenn du mir auf die Schuhe kotzt, endet dein Leben auf diesem Bahnsteig."

Paul fährt sich fahrig durch sein schulterlanges Haar und bindet dieses dann kurzentschlossen zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen. Sieht besser aus. "Flake lass ihn. Er leidet genug." Der Angesprochene verdreht die Augen und wischt seine, mit Regentropfen besprühte Brille an Pauls Jeansjacke ab. "Was ist für heute eigentlich geplant? Ich hab keinen Bock, wieder drei Stunden in Ollies Keller zu sitzen, während ihr euer Gesaue da fabriziert." Paul grinst. "Du bist auch Part von dem Gesaue. Und ja, ein bisschen dachte ich können wir auf jeden Fall proben. Das Wetter ist ja eh scheiße." 

"Ich will nicht" stöhnt Schneider dann auf einmal und würgt kurz. Flake geht drei Schritte zurück und eine ältere Dame wirft ihnen einen angeekelten Blick zu. "Dir gehts echt beschissen, was?" feixt Paul und boxt den Drummer in den Oberarm. "Das nächste Mal darfste halt nicht gegen mich im Bierpong antreten. Du verlierst sowieso." "Fick dich" krächzt der Schlagzeuger und richtet sich etwas aus seiner vorgebeugten Lage auf. "Und dass ist nicht der Grund. Ich hab nur keinen Bock, das Till sein Boytoy wieder mitbringt. Wie hieß er doch gleich? Richard? Mann, ging der mir auf den Sack." Flake verdreht erneut die Augen. "Jetzt geht dass wieder los. Du hast auch nicht gerade den besten Eindruck gemacht, wenn wir mal ganz ehrlich sind. Selbstverständlich kann der Schlagzeuger dass nicht auf sich sitzen lassen und verwickelt den Keyboarder in eine heftige Diskussion, inklusive zwischenzeitlichem, abgehacktem Würgen.

Paul schüttelt den Kopf, lehnt sich an eine der Säulen und zündet sich eine Zigarette an.   
Dann lässt er die Geschehnisse des letzten Wochenendes Revue passieren. 

Eine Woche vorher   
Olivers Keller ist nicht gerade klein, wirkt aber so, da er vollgestellt ist mit sperrigen Möbeln aus der 80er Jahren. Es ist staubig, und die Luft steht vor lauter Zigarettenrauch und dem Qualm aus Tills selbstgebauter Nebelmaschine. Die Akustik ist bescheiden, und ab und an kommt Ollies kleine Schwester nach unten um Schneider unauffällig zu beobachten. Der spielt nämlich selbst bei Minusgraden oben ohne. 

Trotz alledem ist das für Paul der schönste Part seiner oft recht langweiligen Woche. Zwar jobbt der 21-jährige Gitarrist ab und an im Musikgeschäft seines Onkels und arbeitet zusätzlich noch in der Firma seines Vater, aber richtig erfüllen tut ihn das nicht. Sein Vater, Anton Hiersche, hat eine Firma für Informations- und Telekommunikationstechnik in Treptow-Köpenick. Solange Paul regelmäßig und pünktlich zur Arbeit erscheint, ist es seinen Eltern egal, wie und wo, und vor allem mit wem er seine Freizeit verbringt. 

Oliver Riedel, dessen Keller sie regelmäßig für Proben missbrauchen, ist mit seinen 18 Jahren der Jüngste in der Runde. Er steckt gerade mitten in seiner Ausbildung zum Stuckateur, oder "Putzer" wie Till immer sagt. Im Moment ist er damit beschäftigt, seinen Bass am Verstärker anzuschließen, und sich von Schneider über dessen jüngste Errungenschaft erzählen zu lassen. 

Christoph Schneider, ist gemeinsam mit Christian Lorenz, alias, Flake, einer von Pauls ältesten Freuden. Die drei hingen laut ihren Müttern wohl schon in der Krabbelgruppe miteinander rum. Schneider kam dann auch nach seinem 2-jährigen Bundeswehrabstecher in die Firma von Pauls Vater. Seitdem arbeiten die beiden zusammen, was nicht immer gut ist. Christian Lorenz ist das komplette Gegenteil der beide. Wo Paul und Christoph manchmal eine Einstellung an den Tag legen, die eher zu jugendlichen Möchtegern-Hooligans passt, und in jede Menge Ärger geraten, ist es Flake, der es bis jetzt immer geschafft, die beiden heil aus allem rauszuholen. Auch bremst er den manchmal etwas "direkten" Schneider ab, und gibt Paul zu verstehen, wenn dessen Humor wieder anfängt, etwas mehr in Richtung schwere Beleidigung zu rutschen.   
Wie der Name Flake entstanden ist, weiß keiner. Schneider behauptet immer der Grund dafür wäre die Tatsache, dass der Keyboarder einmal eine komplette Packung Cornflakes in sich reingeschraubt hatte, und sich danach prompt übergeben musste.

Im Großen und Ganzen ergänzen die drei sich perfekt.

Till Lindemann, der eigentlich laut Flake viel zu cool ist um mit ihnen abzuhängen, trafen die drei bei einem Punkrock Konzert vor drei Jahren. Er stand am Rand der Bühne und rief der spielenden Band Verbesserungsvorschläge zu. Das endete in einer Art Schlägerei, in die Paul mit reingezogen wurde, da er leider in unmittelbarer Nähe stand. Die Nacht endete im Krankenhaus in Berlin Charlottenburg. Till entschuldigte sich dauerhaft, da er kaum was abbekommen hatte, vermutlich hatte sich keiner so richtig an ihn ran getraut, während Pauls Nase leicht schief in seinem Gesicht saß, und Schneider mit vier Stichen am Kopf genäht werden musste. Flake hatte sich recht gut zur Wehr gesetzt, war dann aber mit einem gezielten Schlag in die Magengrube ausgeknockt worden.   
Die vier unterhielten sich stundenlang in der Notaufnahme, und beschlossen dann um drei Uhr morgens eine Band zu gründen.   
Die ersten Proben liefen besser als gedacht, vor allem als Till schließlich noch den Bassspieler Oliver eines Tages mit anschleppte, dessen Eltern wohl sehr gut mit Herr und Frau Lindemann befreundet waren. Der wurde dann gennötigt, sich dem Geschrammel Pauls, dem wildem Keyboardspiels Flakes, Tills oft recht brutalen Gesang, und Schneiders Schlagzeugvergewaltigung anzupassen. Sie spielten Punk, und die Kids in der Umgebung kannten hoffentlich bald ihre Namen. Und dass wäredann laut Paul erst der Anfang. 

Till hat eine sehr poetisch, melancholische Ader, die er laut eigener Aussage dadurch nährt, indem er stundenlang Zeit in den umliegenden Wäldern verbringt um Weidenruten zu sammeln, die er dann im Geschäft seiner Eltern zu Körben flechtet. Paul hat ihm einmal dabei zugesehen, wollte es prompt selbst versuchen, und verlor dabei fast sein Augenlicht. Auch schreibt der Sänger Gedichte. Manche teilt er mit der Band, die dann wiederrum in Songs umgeschustert werden, andere nicht. 

"Wo bleibt Till den schon wieder?" Schneider wirbelt genervt einen Drum Stick in der Hand herum. "Es ist halb fünf, um vier wollten wir anfangen." Genervt schnaubt er durch die Nase und klaut Pauls Zigarettenpackung, was der mit einem "Wichser" kommentiert.   
"Kennst ihn doch" erwidert Ollie und rammt den Stecker seines Bass in den Verstärker, was der mit einer lauten Rückkopplung kommentiert. "Sorry Jungs." 

"Hängt wahrscheinlich wieder irgendwo im Wald rum" meint Paul nachdenklich und streicht sich eine blondierte Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. An seinem Ohrring zupfend wendet er sich an Flake. "Wir sollten ihm echt mal ein Handy besorgen. Der ist ja nie erreichbar und zwischendurch einfach mal drei Tage weg. Dass ist nicht so geil, gerade wenn wir nen Auftritt irgendwo habe sollten." 

"Einverstanden." Schneider grummelt zustimmend und Ollie nickt. Kurz darauf ertönt im Hause Riedel die Klingel, und schwere Fußstapfen nähern sich, der Treppe nach unten folgend, der Kellertür. Tills Stimme ertönt, und eine andere fremde, männlich Stimme antwortet. Paul runzelt die Stirn. "War Besuch angekündigt?" "Nicht dass ich wüsste." Ollie starrt die Tür an. "Die Stimme kenn ich doch irgendwoher..." 

"Groupies?" meint Schneider und grient Flake an. "Vielleicht kriegste dann auch mal eine ab." Flake verzieht das Gesicht. "Das war nen Kerl du Idiot." Schneider zuckt mit den Schultern. "Na ja. Mehr für Paul." 

"Mehr für mich" stimmt der Gitarrist der Drummer zu und gibt ihm ein High Five. Die Kellertür öffnet sich mit einem metallischen Quietschen und Till tritt ein, gefolgt von einem jungen Mann, vielleicht im gleichen Alter wie Oliver. "Richard?" fragt der dann auch ungläubig, während Schneider laut "Frischfleisch" brüllt, und Paul die Gitarre fallen lässt, weil er einfach nicht auf so einen Anblick vorbereitet war. 

Der Neuankömmling namens Richard, hat schwarzes Haare, die an den Seiten kurz und oben etwas länger sind. Blaugraue Augen schauen sich kurios im Raum um, und verengen sich, als sie auf einen oberkörperfreien Schneider fallen. Er trägt einen verwaschenen Metallica Pullover, schwarze Jeans und ausgelatschte Doc Martens mit roten Schnürsenkeln. 

Paul ist verliebt. 

"Jungs, dass hier ist Richard. Er guckt heute mal zu" sagt Till trocken, ohne sein Zuspätkommen in auch nur einem Wort zu erwähnen und wirft seinen Mantel auf die klapprige Couch, die ihre besten Tage hinter sich hat, und nun als Ablage der fünf Jungs dient. "Geil dass du da bist! Hätte ja nicht gedacht, dass du dir dass hier mal antust" sagt Ollie lachend und zieht Richard in eine feste Umarmung, die der auch sofort erwidert. "Hatte ja nichts besseres zu tun heute" meint er dann. 

"Also, wie gesagt dass hier ist Richard. Wir gehen auf die gleiche Berufsfachschule. Er spielt auch Gitarre. Aber in einer anderen Band." Während Ollie sie der Reihe nach vorstellt, kann Paul nicht davon lassen, den Schwarzhaarigen weiter unverhohlen anzustarren. Mann, warum hat Ollie ihn nicht früher mal mitgebracht? 

"...und Paul spielt Rhytmusgitarre." Der Angesprochene wird je aus seinem Tagtraum gerissen. "Cool" sagt Richard nur und lächelt Paul kurz an. Der plant in Gedanken schon die Hochzeit. 

"Und woher kennt ihr euch?" Schneider gestikuliert wild mit brennender Zigarette und Drumstick. "Richard hat mal bei mir in der Tischlerei Praktikum gemacht, als ich noch da gearbeitet habe" antwortet Till und winkt Richard zu sich zur Couch. "Setz dich." Schneiders Grinsen wird noch breiter. "Bist du deswegen zu spät? Gabs noch was anderes zu hobeln?" Richard gibt ein empörtes Geräusch von sich und Till wirbelt zu dem Drummer herum. Bevor er aber etwas sagen kann meint der Schwarzhaarige dann eiskalt: "Bei so einem Drum Setup wäre ich mal ganz ruhig. Der Sound, den du damit erzeugst, hört sich nicht nur Scheiße an, damit legste auch keine flach. Vielleicht spekulierst du deswegen gerne über das Sexleben anderer." 

Dann lässt er sich in die Couch fallen und fischt eine Packung Zigaretten aus seiner Pullovertasche. Es ist totenstill. 

Paul kann nicht mehr an sich halten und bricht in wildes Gelächter aus. Flake und Ollie prusten ebenfalls los, während Till nur schmunzelnd eine Flasche Bier aus dem von Olivers Vater gespendeten Bierkasten nimmt, und sie Richard in die Hand drückt. Schneider sieht so aus, als wolle er am liebsten einen Mord begehen. Flake sieht ihn warnend an. "Du hast angefangen" flüstert der Keyboarder nur und Paul nickt zustimmend. "Wer austeilt muss auch einstecken." Schulterzuckend klaubt er seine Gitarre vom Boden auf und tut so, als sei nichts gewesen. 

"Fangen wir jetzt endlich mal an oder was" motzt der Drummer dann und fängt einfach an zu spielen. Die anderen sammeln sich schnell und stimmen mit ein. Die nächsten beiden Stunden vergehen, mit nur kleinen Unterbrechungen, in denen Oliver und Richard sich unterhalten, Schneider schmollend Bier trinkt, und Paul versucht nicht allzu offensichtlich zu starren. Es gelingt ihm nicht. Richard erwischt ihn diverse Male, wird dann kurz rot und schaut seine Bierflasche an.

Gegen 19 Uhr sind dann alle leicht angetrunken und die Stimmung ist dementsprechend aufgeladen. Schneider schießt wütende Blicke in Richards Richtung, was den allerdings überhaupt nicht zu stören scheint. Oder er merkt es nicht. Till hat Flake in eine Unterhaltung übers Wandern verstrickt und die beiden planen gerade eine Tour, als Ollie auf einmal aufsteht und ankündigt Pizza zu bestellen, da er es keine Minute länger ohne was im Magen aushält. Der Bassist macht sich auf den Weg nach oben, was bedeutet dass der Platz neben Richard nun frei ist. Bevor er es sich anders überlegen kann, steht Paul auf und lässt sich neben das Objekt seiner Begierde fallen. Er ist sich ziemlich sicher ein dumpfes "Verräter" aus Schneiders Richtung zu hören, der halb auf dem Schlagzeug, halb auf seinem Hocker liegt. 

"Hi." Der Gitarrist grinst schief und angelt nach seiner Zigarettenpackung. Er hält Richard die Packung hin, der sich mit einem dankbaren Nicken auch gleich bedient. "Wie gefällt es dir denn bis jetzt?" Der Schwarzhaarige inhaliert den ersten Zug bevor er unverblümt antwortet. "Na ja, sei mir nicht böse aber so ne richtige Schiene an die ihr euch haltet gibt es nicht, oder?" Paul verschluckt sich an seinem Bier und muss husten. "Was?" Richard wirft ihm einen scharfen Blick zu. "Es ist etwas unkoordiniert." Er zuckt mit den Schultern. "Meine Meinung." Paul, der schon Hochzeit, Eigenheim und mittlerweile auch das erste Haustier geplant hat, ist schockiert. Ja gut sie sind jetzt nicht Die Toten Hosen oder Metallica oder sonst was, aber ganz so schlecht sind sie auch nicht. Es gibt schlechtere Bands. Und dass hier ist sowas wie Pauls Baby. Dass lässt er sich auch von seinem zukünftigen vielleicht Ehemann nicht versauen. Ob man eine Beziehung auch ohne Kommunikation führen kann? Paul wäre gewillt es zu versuchen. 

"Was die Koordination angeht, wir sind ne Punk Rock Band, Schätzchen. Die meisten Punk Rock Bands wissen noch nicht mal, wie sie ihre Instrumente überhaupt zu spielen haben." Richard rollt mit den Augen. "Hm. Sehe ich anders." 

Er ist so gemein. So hübsch und so gemein. "Aber ihr habt Spaß." Der Schwarzhaarige dreht und wendet seine halb leere Bierflasche und knibbelt am Etikett. Seine Nägel sind komplett schwarz lackiert, bis auf beide Ringfinger, die in einem knalligen rot angemalt sind. Er raucht die Zigarette aus und drückt sie in einem der vielen rumstehenden Aschenbecher aus. "Und dass steckt an. Ihr habt ne gute Energie. Es macht Spaß euch zuzuschauen. Man merkt, dass ihr euch gut versteht. Gut zusammenpasst. Und dann ist das egal, was technisch abgeht. Glaube ich. Aber euer Drummer sollte echt sein Set ändern." 

Okay, vergeben und vergessen. 

Paul grinst nur. "Wir waren auch mal schlechter als jetzt." "Gott bewahre" meint Richard nur stumpf und lässt sich tiefer in die Couch sinken. Der Gitarrist ist versucht den alten Strecken- und Gähnen Trick durchzuziehen. Er weiß nicht, was genau das ist, was da gerade in ihm abgeht, aber er ist gewillt es herauszufinden. Vorsichtig lässt er seinen Arm auf die Lehne hinter Richards Kopf sinken. Richard bewegt sich nicht. Paul bläst forsch Luft aus den Backen. Ob er überhaupt auf Jungs steht? 

Seine Frage wird ihm durch Till beantwortet, der seine Unterhaltung mit Flake kurz unterbricht, auf seine Armbanduhr schaut und dann in Richtung Richard ruft: "Hey Reesh, wolltest du nicht noch zu Andreas?" Falls ihm etwas an der Position der beiden auffällt, sagen tut er nichts. Der Schwarzhaarige versteift kurz, entspannt sich dann aber wieder. "Nee is rum. Der is wieder bei seiner Ex." 

"Oh." Till sieht ihn mitleidig an. Er bauscht das Thema allerdings nicht weiter auf, wofür Richard dankbar zu sein scheint, denn er nickt kurz in die Richtung des Sängers. "Alles gut. Gibt schlimmeres oder?" 

"Definitiv." 

Oliver kommt die Treppe runtergepoltert und wirft fast eine der vielen Vasen bei seinem schwungvollen Eintritt runter. "Pizza ist in 10 Minuten da." 

"Gott sei Dank. Paul, gib mir mal ne Kippe." Seufzend erhebt sich der Blonde und geht Richtung Schneider. Ollie nimmt Pauls Platz ein, wofür er einen leicht genervten Blick von Richard kassiert, den er aber nicht wahrzunehmen scheint. Pauls Herz macht einen Hüpfer vor Freude. Oder er hat zu viel Kaffee getrunken. Beides ist möglich. 

"Ey, wenn du mit dem Möchtegern-Hetfield anbandelst..." 

"Was dann Schneider?" Paul lässt sich neben ihn auf den Boden fallen. Der Drummer blinkt kurz und runzelt die Stirn. "Weiß ich nicht. Aber der hat doch keine Ahnung. Ich bin hier der Schlagzeuger." 

"Sei mal nich so laut" zischt der Blonde. "Er meint es ja vielleicht nur gut. Ihm gefällt unser Sound nämlich." Gut, genau die Wahrheit ist das jetzt nicht, aber wenn er Schneider etwas Honig ums Maul schmiert, vergisst der vielleicht Richards Kommentar von vorhin. "Der kann doch bestimmt eh nichts. Das Einzige was der in seiner Band macht, ist wahrscheinlich gut auszusehen. Ich lass mir doch von so einer kleinen Schwuchtel..." 

"Das reicht jetzt Schneider!" Paul ist gar nicht aufgefallen, wie laut er geworden ist. Sämtliche Gespräche verstummen. Der Gitarrist ist aufgesprungen und sieht den Schlagzeuger zornig an. "Paul...ich..." Schneider stammelt vor sich hin und verstummt dann abrupt. Ein Klingeln unterbricht die angespannte Atmosphäre. "Die Pizza." Ollie springt auf und zerrt Richard mit hoch. "Reesh hilf mir mal bitte, ja?" Richard wirft einen irritierten Blick in die Runde, folgt Ollie dann allerdings kommentarlos. "Ich lass euch dass mal klären" seufzt Till und erhebt sich langsam, "aber haltet es zivil. Und du, " seine Blicke durchbohren Schneider, der erfolglos versucht sich hinter seinem Drum Kit zu verstecken, "etwas Zurückhaltung bitte. Richard ist in Ordnung. Weiß manchmal nicht, wann er das Maul zu halten hat, aber da steht ihr ihm in nichts nach. Klärt das jetzt!" Auch er verschwindet nach oben. Flake starrt mit offenem Mund Richtung Schneider. 

"Was ist denn passiert?" 

"Ich sag dir was passiert ist. Schneider passt es nicht, wenn eine Schwuchtel ihm was sagt. Darf ich dir dann eigentlich auch noch was sagen? Oder nicht, weil ich ja auch gelegentlich mal mit nem Kerl ins Bett gehe?" 

"Paul..." 

Aber der Blonde hört schon nicht mehr zu. Wutentbrannt schlüpft er in seine Jacke, schnappt sich seine Gitarre und stopft die rote L&M Packung samt Feuerzeug unsanft in seine Hosentasche. 

"Hätt ich echt nicht gedacht Christoph. Ich brauch jetzt mal Abstand." Der Blonde stürmt nach oben, vorbei an einem verdutzten Ollie und Richard, der versucht, ihm am Arm festzuhalten. "Was ist los?" 

"Nichts. Brauch frische Luft." Paul schüttelt sanft Richards Hand ab und verschwindet nach draußen. Die Luft ist klar und schmeckt nach Rauch. Es nieselt leicht. Der Blonde lässt sich ein paar Meter von Ollies Einfahrt entfernt auf den Bürgersteig fallen und vergräbt den Kopf in den Händen. Einerseits weiß er, dass diese absolut dämliche Bemerkung Schneiders dem Drummer wahrscheinlich jetzt schon leid tut, und ihm wahrscheinlich wirklich nur im Eifer des Gefechts rausgerutscht ist. Andererseits wäre der Paul von vor fünf Jahren damit überhaupt nicht klar gekommen. Wäre Schneider nicht Schneider hätte er wahrscheinlich einen Schlag kassiert. Der Blonde ist keiner, der unnötige Gewalt gutheißt, aber er lässt sich von niemanden mehr herum schubsen oder fertigmachen. Diese Zeiten sind einfach rum. 

Schneider gegenüber hatte Paul sich zuerst als bisexuell geoutet. Der Drummer hatte das damals nur mit einem Schulterzucken kommentiert und die Sache auf sich beruhen lassen. Klar bekam der Gitarrist mal den ein oder anderen Spruch gedrückt, aber das war alles meistens aus Spaß, und nicht ernst gemeint. Aber so hasserfüllt wie Schneider dieses Wort vorher aus sich raus gepresst hatte...Der Blonde seufzt. Dass bedeutet auf jeden Fall eine Menge Gesprächsstoff. Und er hofft innbrünstig dass Richard nichts mitbekommen hat. Denn sollte er so drauf sein wie Paul in dem Alter, kriegt Schneider entweder eine in die Fresse, oder der Schwarzhaarige nimmt sich diese Bemerkung dermaßen zu Herzen, dass er sich für den Rest seines Lebens nicht traut, sein "wahres Ich" anderen gegenüber zu zeigen. Wobei, Richards Art nach zu schließen, ist wahrscheinlich ersteres eher der Fall. 

"Hey."

Paul schreckt aus seinen Gedanken auf. Richard steht vor ihm, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, und sieht ihn mit schiefgelegtem Kopf an. 

"Es gibt Essen." 

"Kein Hunger." Der Schwarzhaarige lässt sich neben Paul auf den Bürgersteig fallen. Ihre Hände berühren sich ganz kurz. In dem Blonden kribbelt alles. Verdammt. "Ich hoffe, der ganze Scheiß kam jetzt nicht durch meine Bemerkung von vorhin." Richard kaut nachdenklich auf seiner Unterlippe und kickt einen Stein weg, der vor ihm auf der Straße liegt. Der Nieselregen wird stärker und Paul zerrt sich die Kapuze seiner Jacke über den Kopf. "Ich meine, ich denke ja dass ich Recht habe, so mit dem Drum Setup, aber war ja auch nicht mein Recht da irgendwas zu sagen. Auch wenn Schneider echt ein Arschloch ist." 

"Er ist nicht immer so. Glaub mir, Schneider kann ganz anders. Ich würde ja sagen, er hat zu viel gesoffen heute, aber das stimmt nicht. Er weiß manchmal nicht wann er ruhig zu sein hat. Keinen Filter, der Typ. Trotzdem mein bester Freund." 

"Versteh ich." 

"Hast du eigentlich mitgekriegt worum es ging?" Paul sieht Richard fragend an. Dessen Haare sind mittlerweile total nass und kleine Regentropfen laufen ihm über das Gesicht. Erst jetzt sieht der Blonde, dass der Jüngere Eyeliner trägt. Dieser ist durch den Regen jetzt etwas verschmiert und vermischt sich mit den Tropfen, die immer heftiger auf die beiden niederprasseln. Paul würde ihn gerne küssen. Aber das hier ist definitiv nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. 

"Nee. Hab dich dann nur auf einmal brüllen gehört. Also war meine gerechtfertigte Kritik nicht der Auslöser?" Der Blonde schnaubt amüsiert. "War mehr so was persönliches. Bezogen auf meine Person. Also zerbrich dir nicht dein hübsches Köpfchen." Im nächsten Moment hätte er sich am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen. Er sollte sich lieber immer erst mal sortieren, bevor er irgendwas raushaut. Richard ist nicht Nikki, von der er wusste, dass sie auf ihn steht. Tills vorheriger Frage nach zu urteilen, scheint der Schwarzhaarige zu mindestens schon mal auch auf Jungs zu stehen, aber das hat nichts zu sagen. Vielleicht entspricht Paul genau dem Gegenteil, von dem was dieser Andreas war oder ist. 

"...ich mach mich jetzt glaube ich auch nach Hause." Richard erhebt sich langsam und wischt seine Hände an seiner Jeans ab. "War nett dich kennengelernt zu haben." 

"Warte!" rutscht es etwas laut aus Paul heraus. Der Schwarzhaarige sieht ihn amüsiert mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. "Ich hab auch keinen Bock mehr. Ich will auch heim. Kann ich dich vielleicht mitnehmen?" 

"Ich muss Richtung Prenzlauer Berg." 

"Hey, da kommt Schneider auch ursprünglich her" rutscht es Paul heraus. Mann. Scheiße. 

"Wo muss du hin?" 

"Treptow-Köpenick." 

"Liegt ja nicht gerade nah beieinander. Hast du überhaupt ein Auto?" Paul deutet mit dem Daumen auf einen dunkelblauen Ford Ranger mit den Firmeninitialen seines Vaters. "Jo. Fährt sich gut." Richard wischt sich Regentropfen aus dem Gesicht. "Wenn es keine Umstände macht. Kann auch die U2 nehmen. Ist kein Ding." 

"Ich hätte nicht gefragt, wenns Umstände machen würde. Sind ja auch nicht so weit von dir entfernt. Passt schon. Komm, verabschieden wir uns." Beide machen sich auf den Weg nach unten in den Keller. Dort wirkt die Stimmung normal, alle machen sich über die Pizza her, allerdings wirkt es trotzdem auf den zweiten Blick eher wie auf einer Beerdigung. Schneider richtet sich hoffnungsvoll auf und schaut Paul an. Bevor er aber irgendwas sagen kann, hebt dieser die Hand. "Wir reden daheim." Der Schlagzeuger klappt seinen Mund wieder zu. "Ich fahr Richard jetzt nach Hause. Till, kannst du Schneider und Flake dann mit heimnehmen?" Er kann den Gedanken nicht ertragen, jetzt mit Schneider in einem Auto zu sitzen. Und Flake sieht nicht so aus, als wolle er schon gehen. Der Sänger nickt kurz. "Klar. Wenn Richard mit dir fährt..." 

Der Blonde packt seine Gitarre in die mitgebrachte Plastiktüte und schnappt sich seinen Rucksack. "Bis Montag Ollie!" Richard verabschiedet sich von seinem Schulkollegen. "Möchtest du nicht wenigstens noch was essen?" fragt der Bassist hoffnungsvoll. Richard schaut Richtung Pizza, nimmt sich ein Stück und schiebt es sich im Ganzen in den Mund. Nach kurzem Kauen und Schlucken wendet er sich dann wieder an den Bassisten. "Fertig." Der grinst gutmütig. "Arsch. Komm gut heim." Paul nickt Flake nur kurz zu, und verabschiedet sich mit einem Handschlag von Till. "Macht keine Dummheiten" meint der nur. Paul gibt ihm sein bestes Schwiegermutter-Lächeln. "Ich doch nicht." Till lacht. "Konntet ihr die Sache klären?" fragt er dann leise. Der Gitarrist schüttelt den Kopf. "Machen wir daheim. Bisschen mehr Privatsphäre. Richard hat aber nichts gehört" fügt er hinzu. "Gut" erwidert der Sänger nur und wendet sich dann an alle: "Wann treffen wir uns wieder? Zum proben?" 

"Schaff dir halt mal ein Handy an. Dann können wir das auch mal spontan machen" ruft Flake aus der Ecke. 

"Ich hab Festnetz, dass reicht." 

Augenverdrehend meldet Schneider sich zu Wort. "Wie wäre es nächste Woche Samstag? Oder Freitag?" Nach einigem hin und her hat sich endlich ein Termin gefunden, und Paul und Richard können sich auf den Weg machen. Die Heimfahrt verläuft ruhig, die beiden verbringen sie in komfortablem, einvernehmlichem Schweigen, während im Hintergrund das Best of der Ärzte dudelt. 

"Kannst mich hier raus lassen." 

Sie befinden sich vor einem weiß getünchten Haus mit kleinem Garten, in dem ein Basketballkorb steht. Paul schnalzt mit der Zunge. "Nett. Mal was anderes als mein Plattenbau." 

"Vielen Dank fürs heimfahren." Richard lächelt ihn an. "War doch ganz nett heute." 

"Find ich auch. Hey, wenns dir gefallen hat, möchtest du nächste Woche nicht nochmal kommen? Ich meine du musst nicht, aber..." Na super. Paul fällt nichts mehr ein. Er ist schon darauf vorbereitet, dass Richard ihn in die Wüste schickt, als der aber sagt: "Wenn ich Zeit hab, warum nicht? Till soll sich einfach bei mir melden." Mit diesen Worten springt er aus dem Auto, winkt Paul zu, und verschwindet dann in der Hofeinfahrt. 

Der Blonde schließt die Augen. Was ein Tag. Und jetzt hat er noch das Gespräch mit Schneider vor sich. Hoffentlich ist der nicht zu besoffen. Der Gitarrist legt den Rückwärtsgang ein und macht sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Dort angekommen parkt er das Auto seines Vaters und macht sich auf den Weg in die Wohnung, die er sich mit Flake und Schneider teilt. Es ist noch keiner da. Paul macht die Lichter an, legt seine Gitarre auf dem Sofa ab, und geht ins Badezimmer, wo er duscht und sich die Zähne putzt. Gerade, als er sich mit tropfnassen Haaren auf das Sofa fallen lässt, ertönen Schritte auf der Treppe. Flakes Stimme ist zu hören. Dann dreht sich ein Schlüssel im Schloss und Pauls Bandkollegen treten ein. 

"Hey Paul." Angesprochener nickt kurz. "Ist das Bad frei? Dann dusche ich jetzt. Und Schneider, du weißt was du zu tun hast!" Flake schmeißt seine Jacke Richtung Garderobe und stapft ins Bad.   
"Zieh wenigstens die Schuhe aus!" brüllt Paul ihm hinterher. Schneider lässt sich vor Paul auf den Teppich fallen und verschlingt nervös seine Finger ineinander. "Was willst du Christoph?" Auch wenn sich die Laune des Gitarristen deutlich verbessert hat, Richard sei Dank, ist er immer noch leicht angepisst. Vor allem, da Schneider sein bester Freund ist. Aber, denkt sich Paul, darum ist es umso wichtiger, dass du mit ihm darüber sprichst. "Es tut mir leid" platzt es aus Schneider heraus, "es tut mir echt leid. Ich hab nicht nachgedacht, ich war so sauer, aber sowas geht nicht." Nervös reibt der Drummer sich über seinen selbstrasierten Iro. "Wollte dich nicht verletzten" murmelt er dann, "echt nicht." 

Paul lässt sich zu dem Drummer auf den Bode rutschen, der in sich zusammenfällt, wie ein Häufchen Elend. "Gut. Ich bin dir auch fast nicht mehr böse. Aber merk dir für die Zukunft: solange dass alles im Spaß, und ohne böse Absicht passiert, ist alles in Ordnung. Sollte dieser Scheiß von heute sich wiederholen, dann sorg ich selbst dafür, dass du mal wieder ein Krankenhaus von innen siehst. Verstanden?" Schneider nickt eifrig. "Verstanden. Aber ich mag Richard trotzdem nicht. Er ist ein Arsch." Paul stöhnt genervt auf. "Halts Maul. Es reicht für heute Abend." 

Schneider erhebt sich aus seiner Pose und streckt sich. "Alles klar Paulchen. Eine Frage hab ich aber noch: lief da was im Auto? Ich mein, der Typ ist ein kleiner Pisser, aber schlecht sieht er ja nicht aus. Und bei dir ist jetzt auch wieder etwas her..." Paul schleudert dem Drummer ein Kissen ins Gesicht. "Ich hab gesagt halts Maul!" Kichernd wirft Schneider das Kissen zurück. "Da war nichts. Aber wenn, dann würde ich es dir sofort detailgetreu erzählen. Allein deswegen, weil du Richard nicht ausstehen kannst!" Schneider gibt ein Würgegeräusch von sich. "Bitte nicht!" 

Später am Abend sitzen sie dann alle drei gemeinsam auf der Couch, schauen Fernsehen und trinken Bier. Paul klimpert etwas auf seiner Gitarre herum. Schneider und Flake kommentieren den Film. 

Alles beim Alten. 

Im Hier und Jetzt   
"Paul! Ey Paul! Die U-Bahn!" Schneider schnipst dem Blonden fast seinen Ring ins Gesicht. "Ist ja gut!" Paul lässt seine aufgerauchte Zigarette fallen. Die U-Bahn fährt mit lautem Kreischen ein. Die Türen öffnen sich, ein Schwall Leute steigt aus, ein anderer ein. Flake ergattert ihnen einen Vierer und sie lassen sich erschöpft auf die Sitze fallen. Der Drummer vergräbt prompt seinen Kopf in den Händen. "Scheiße, ist mir übel." 

"Sollte Richard jetzt zufälligerweise mit dabei sein" ignoriert Paul den Leidenden, "erwarte ich von dir, dass du dich zurückhältst. Keine blöden Kommentare, auch wenn er dich provoziert." 

"WAS!" blökt Schneider. Flake rammt ihm den Ellbogen in die Rippen. Der Drummer quiekt kurz, verstummt dann aber. "Danke dir. Wir haben das jetzt schon dreimal durchgekaut. Es war ein Kommentar. Du hast ihm auch eins gedrückt. Oder hat er vielleicht einen Nerv getroffen, weil du weißt, dass dein Setup scheiße ist?" Paul lehnt sich grinsend zurück. Er und Schneider hatten sich am nächsten Morgen, nach diesem katastrophalen Abend, nochmal ausgiebig unterhalten. Flake hatte den Vermittler gespielt. Warum der Drummer Richard diese eine Bemerkung so übel genommen hatte, wissen die beiden allerdings immer noch nicht. Wobei Schneider manchmal sehr nachtragend sein kann. Er hat es auch Till ewig lang vorgehalten, dass er wegen ihm am Kopf genäht werden musste, obwohl der Sänger gar nichts dafür konnte, dass Schneider etwas eskalierte, und dann eine Bierflasche übergezogen bekommen hatte. 

"Mein Setup ist genau richtig! Ich hab da ewig lang dran rumgemacht, ihr kleinen..." 

"Na ja, manchmal scheppert es ganz schön" mischt Flake sich ein, "und nicht auf eine gute Art und Weiße." 

"Ich schieb dir dein Keyboard in deinen Arsch, wenn du dass nicht sofort zurücknimmst!" 

Gott sei Dank müssen sie am nächsten Halt raus. Zu Fuß sind es noch ungefähr 10 Minuten bis zum Geschäft von Tills Eltern. Schneider schnieft vor sich hin und schwankt bedenklich. "Ich muss kotzen" verkündet er dann, sprintet zum nächsten Mülleimer und übergibt sich. Es hört sich brutal an. "Ih" mault Flake und wendet seinen Blick ab. "Hilfe" stöhnt Schneider. 

"Hey" sagt Richard, der unbemerkt an die kleine Gruppe herangetreten ist. "Hi." Paul kann sich nicht helfen. Er muss breit grinsen. "Schön dass du da bist." Auch Flake begrüßt Richard. "Oh Mann" ächzt Schneider in die Mülltonne. "Was ist denn mit ihm?" fragt der Schwarzhaarige, mit skeptischem Blick, an Paul gewandt. "Gar nichts. Komm lass zum Laden gehen." 

"Lasst ihr mich jetzt alleine hier oder was?" Schneiders Tirade wird von einem weiterem Würgeanfall unterbrochen. "Flake bleibt bei dir." Bevor der Keyboarder protestieren kann, schnappt Paul Richard am Arm und zieht ihn Richtung Geschäft. "Komm. Dass tun wir uns nicht an. Wie geht es dir?" Richard schenkt dem Blonden ein warmes Lächeln. "Jetzt sehr gut. Und dir?" 

"Es kann mir nur gut gehen."


	2. All I know is that to me, you look like you're lots of fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Willkommen zurück! Vielen lieben Dank für die ganzen Kudos und das nette Review von MissShally!  
> Der Titel des Kapitels ist von dem Lied "You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)" von Dead or Alive.  
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Vor dem Geschäft von Tills Eltern tummeln sich eine Menge Leute. Paul und Richard quetschen sich unelegant durch die Menschenmassen und der Gitarrist fällt fast über einen Dackel, was der mit einem Knurren quittiert. "Woah, ganz ruhig, mein Junge."

In Herr und Frau Lindemanns Laden angekommen, entdecken die beiden auch sofort Till und Ollie, die gerade dabei sind Holzpaletten aufeinander zu stapeln. "Da seid ihr ja" schnauft der Bassist erschöpft. "Ey, ich kann nicht mehr."  
Till rümpft die Nase. "Irgendjemand stinkt hier übelst nach Schnaps. Ich tippe auf Paul." Der Blonde bricht in schallendes Gelächter aus. "Unser Doktor hat gestern seine Zwischenprüfung bestanden. Dass musste gebührend gefeiert werden."  
"Echt? Mega geil Wo isser denn? Wir müssen gratulieren!" Ollie wischt sich die Hände an seiner Cargohose ab und späht gebannt Richtung Eingang. "Schneider kotzt gerade noch in die Mülltonne, Flake ist bei ihm, weil er nicht alleine sein will" kommentiert Richard und knibbelt an seinem Nagellack herum. Instinktiv greift Till nach der Hand des Schwarzhaarigen. "Hör auf. Du kratzt dir dann nur wieder die Nagelhaut auf, und kriegst ne Nagelbettentzündung. Und dann kannste wieder nicht Gitarre spielen." Genervt schüttelt Richard die betroffene Hand frei und stopft sie in seine Lederjacke. "Ich mach, was ich will." Der Sänger verdreht die Augen. "Mensch Reesh. Ich meins nur gut."

Paul würde sich nur allzu gerne bereit erklären, Richards Hand durchgehend zu halten, nur um sicherzugehen dass er sich nicht selbst verletzt, aber er glaubt dass das nicht so gut ankommen würde. "Ich brauch ne Zigarette. Und mir ist voll warm. Paul, gehst du mit mir?"  
"Klar."  
Diesmal greift Richard nach dem Jackenärmel des Blonden und zieht ihn bestimmt Richtung Ausgang. Auf dem Weg nach draußen, passieren sie einen sehr blassen Schneider, dicht gefolgt von Flake. "Schon fertig?" ächzt der Drummer und lässt sich erschöpft auf einen dekorativ aufgestellten Baumstumpf fallen. "Das gleiche könnten wir dich fragen" stichelt Paul, "und nein, Ollie und Till sind noch drin. Lass dir von Werner mal Wasser und Kaugummi geben, Schneider. Du stinkst übelst nach Kotze."  
"Kann ich nur bestätigen." Naserümpfend weicht Flake dem Drummer aus, der ihm ein Bein stellen will und wird prompt von einem, wie aus dem Nichts auftauchenden Ollie in eine rippenbrechende Umarmung gezogen. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch zur bestanden Prüfung!" Der Bassist strahlt über beide Ohren. "Danke!" Till ist als nächster dran, und haut dem Keyboarder auf den Rücken, was den fast aus den Latschen haut. "Glückwunsch Doktor! Dass muss heute nochmal gefeiert werden!"

"Ich trinke nie wieder" mault Schneider. 

Im selben Moment taucht Brigitte Lindemann aus dem Lager auf. "Was ist denn hier los? Zwergenaufstand?" Sie lächelt kurz. "Hat heute jemand Geburtstag?" Während Till seine Mutter in die jüngsten Geschehnisse einweiht, zupft Richard erneut an Pauls Jackenärmel. "Kommst du?"  
Der Blonde schluckt nervös. Richard ist ihm gerade sehr nahe. So nahe, dass Paul seinen Geruch, bestehend aus Zigarettenrauch und irgendeinem fruchtigen Duschgel, wahrnehmen kann. "Du riechst gut."  
"Was?" Richards Ohren färben sich rot. "Nichts! Gar nichts! Lass rausgehen." Paul könnte sich selbst ohrfeigen. Mehrfach. Mit einer Kettensäge. In einiger Entfernung von Schneiders Mülleimermassaker lassen die beiden sich auf eine Bank fallen. Der Schwarzhaarige ist immer noch leicht errötet. "Hast du Feuer für mich?"

"Sicher." Paul bringt sein Zippo zum brennen und hält es ihm hin. Richard lehnt sich, mit der Zigarette im Mund, nach vorne. Die flackernde Flamme des Feuerzeugs erhellt sein Gesicht. Mann, hat der lange Wimpern zuckt es durch Pauls Gehirn. "Danke." Richard lächelt ihn kurz an und lässt sich gegen die Lehne der Bank fallen. Der Blonde schüttelt kurz den Kopf um seine Gedanken zu sortieren, zündet sich ebenfalls eine Zigarette an und lehnt sich zurück.

Die beiden rauchen in Stille, die je unterbrochen wird , als ein heute wohl etwas hyperaktiver Ollie ihre Namen über den ganzen Platz brüllt. Augenverdrehend richtet der Gitarrist sich auf. "Komm. Unser Typ ist gefragt." Richard streckt seine Hand in Pauls Richtung, die dieser auch sofort ergreift. "Auf gehts!" Er zieht den Schwarzhaarigen auf die Füße. Dieser drückt seine Hand kurz, bevor er sie loslässt. Der Blonde kann nur dämlich grinsen.  
"Wird das heute noch was?" plärrt Schneider, wieder einmal total unpassend. "Pass auf, dass du nicht wieder kotzen musst!" schießt Richard zurück. "Leck mich" knurrt der Drummer.  
"Nein danke. Wenn dein Setup besser wäre, würde ich vielleicht drüber nachdenken." Der Schwarzhaarige zwinkert dem Drummer zu, der knirschend die Zähne zusammenbeißt und seinen Blick demonstrativ abwendet. "Reesh" ermahnt Till und wendet sich dann an alle. "So Jungs. Flake, Ollie und Schneider haben es schon mitgekriegt, aber für die zwei Turteltäubchen erkläre ich es gerne nochmal." Richard wird wieder rot und starrt auf seine Stiefel, während Paul so tut, als würde er nichts hören. "Meine Mutter hat mich gerade drum gebeten, bei uns im Schrebergarten das Laub etwas wegzumachen. Mein Vater hat es im Rücken, und alleine schafft sie es nicht. Ist auch nicht viel. Für jeden von uns isn Fuffi drin, und wir bekommen Mittagessen. Wie hört sich das an?"

"Nicht schlecht." Der Blonde zuckt mit den Schultern. "Ist Schneider denn überhaupt in der Verfassung?"

"Ich geb dir gleich Verfassung. Ich darf den Rasenmähertraktor fahren, während ihr Pisser das Laub rechen müsst. Hah!" Der Drummer verschränkt zufrieden die Arme vor der Brust. Till rollt mit den Augen. "Wenn die Batterie nicht leer ist. Sonst geht das ganz klassisch mit Schubkarre." Ollie und Flake kichern. "Kommt, ab ins Auto. Ist ein kleines Stück."

"Ich fahre!" Ollie sprintet Richtung Geschäft, um die Autoschlüssel zu holen. Das Auto des Bassisten hat seine besten Tage auch schon hinter sich. Es ist leicht verbeult und überall im Innenraum sind Werkzeuge verteilt. Das Innenleben ist von einer feinen, weißen Staubschicht bedeckt. "Passen wir da überhaupt alle rein? Das Ding hat nur fünf Sitze. Vier, wenn man diesen Dreckssitz in der Mitte nicht mitrechnet." Richard beäugt das Auto, als hätte es ihn persönlich beleidigt. "Flake geht in die Mitte" sagt Paul schnell und sichert sich den Platz hinter dem Fahrersitz. "Ich sitz vorne!" Schneider reißt die Beifahrertür auf und schmeißt sich förmlich in den Sitz. Till lässt sich neben den Keyboarder auf den Rücksitz fallen, was der mit einem Murren quittiert. "Mach dich halt noch breiter." Sofort beginnt der Sänger damit, sich halb auf Flake draufzusetzen. "Du Spaßt."

"Und wo soll ich hin?" Richard steht neben dem Auto wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt. "Lauf halt" meint Schneider vom Beifahrersitz aus. Hilfesuchend wendet der Schwarzhaarige sich an Till. Bevor der aber irgendwas erwidern kann, fällt Paul ihm ins Wort. "Dieser Platz ist noch frei." Einladend und mit wild klopfendem Herzen deutet er auf seinen Schoß. Schneider macht Würgegeräusche auf dem Beifahrersitz. Richard zieht die Augenbrauen hoch, lässt sich dann aber ohne zu zögern auf den Schoß des Blonden fallen. "Hoffentlich werden wir nicht angehalten."  
"Keine Sorge, Alter. Ich kenn die besten Schleichwege." Ollie dreht den Schlüssel in der Zündung, der Motor röhrt einmal kurz auf und dann geht es los Richtung Marzahn-Hellersdorf, wo Tills Eltern Mitglied in einem Kleingartenverein sind. 

Die Fahrt verläuft relativ ruhig, abgesehen davon dass Ollie gefühlt jedem zweiten Autofahrer die Vorfahrt nimmt, und konsequent 10 Kmh zu schnell fährt. Nach einem besonders gefährlichen Ampelmanöver, dass Richard fast einmal quer durch das Auto geschleudert hätte, beschwert dieser sich dann: "Mann Ollie! Du hast Führerschein auf Probe! Ich verreck hier hinten fast!"  
"Dann sag Paul, er soll dich halt mal ordentlich festhalten!" Der Bassist drückt aufs Gas. Flake quiekt, da Till ihn durch das schnelle Anfahren Ollies ausversehen den Ellbogen fest in die Rippen gerammt hat. "Sorry Doktor." Der Keyboarder ächzt. "Passt schon. Auf der Rückfahrt will ich aber mal vorne sitzen."

"Kannste knicken" kommt es fröhlich von Schneider, der kaugummikauend auf dem Beifahrersitz rumlümmelt. Ollie fährt mit quietschenden Reifen in eine Kurve. "Halt mich mal fest, jetzt!" herrscht Richard Paul an, der auch sofort gehorcht, und seine Arme um die Mitte des Schwarzhaarigen schlingt. "Schon besser."  
"Glaub ich aufs Wort" brummelt Till leise.  
Ollie steigt auf die Bremse. Schneider haut sich den Kopf beinahe auf dem Amaturenbrett an. "Wir sind da!" verkündet der Bassist fröhlich und springt aus dem Wagen. "Gott sei Dank" sagt Flake laut und schiebt dann an Till Schulter. "Komm jetzt, steig aus, ich brauch frische Luft, mir ist schlecht!"  
"Hah" jault Schneider triumphierend, " hast wohl auch zu viel gesoffen." Der Keyboarder wirft ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu. "Nein hab ich nicht, du Idiot. Von Ollies Fahrweise kann einem ja nur schlecht werden."

"Immer diese Ausreden."

Richard klettert von Pauls Schoß. Dieser vermisst seine Anwesenheit sofort. "Na dann, ran an den Speck" seufzt der Blonde und folgt dem Schwarzhaarigen Richtung Schrebergarten. Es ist ein schönes Fleckchen grüner Erde, mitten in Berlins Plattenbaudschungel. Gärtchen reihen sich an Gärtchen, Vögel zwitschern und es riecht nach frisch gekochtem Kaffee. Auch das Wetter scheint hier besser zu sein, schaut doch die Sonne etwas hinter den Wolken hervor. Paul ist begeistert.

"Willste mich verarschen Till? Ein bisschen?" Schneider steht schockiert vor dem Eingang des Lindemanner Schrebergartens. Dieser ist ungefähr so groß wie ihre Wohnung und mindestens kniehoch mit Laub bedeckt. Liegt wahrscheinlich an den zahlreichen Obstbäumen, die Brigitte Lindemann in mühevoller Kleinstarbeit aufgezogen hat. "Na ja, ist vielleicht doch etwas mehr." Verlegen kratzt Till sich am Kopf. "Aber wir sind sechs Mann. Dass passt schon. Außerdem haben wir zum wegfahren von dem ganzen Scheiß ja diesen Rasenmähertraktor mit Anhänger." Er gibt Schneider einen ermutigenden Klaps auf den Rücken.

"Nur keine Müdigkeit vortäuschen" meint Ollie munter und verschwindet, mit Richard im Schlepptau, Richtung Gartenhütte. Paul schlendert gemütlich hinterher. Die Hütte ist aus groben Holzplatten zusammengehämmert und der Boden innendrin besteht aus gestampfter Erde. Aber sie ist geräumig und sehr einladend, mit Wasseranschluss und einem Kachelofen, der ganz schön einheizen kann. Der Blonde muss es wissen, schließlich hat er hier schon einige Nächte verbracht, mit diversen Flaschen Schnaps und eskalierenden Kartenspielen. Hinter dem Hüttchen befindet sich ein kleiner Anbau, dort sind diverse Gartengeräte und der Stolz des Hauses, der neonorange Rasenmähertraktor, untergebracht.  
Flake begibt sich nun ebenfalls in die Richtung der drei und lässt sich neben dem Gitarristen auf den leicht feuchten Rasen fallen."Also." Till baut sich mit verschränkten Armen vor ihnen auf. Schneider stellt sich prompt etwas gerader hin, wahrscheinlich bekommt er gerade Flashbacks zu seiner Bundeswehrzeit. "Schneider und ich kümmern uns um den Traktor. Schauen mal ob mit der Batterie alles passt. Flake, Ollie ihr kümmert euch um den unteren Teil des Gartens." Der Sänger deutet dann auf den leicht ansteigenden Hang, an dessen Fuß die Hütte steht. "Den oberen Teil, mit dem Gemüsebeet, darum kümmern sich Richard und Paul. Einer muss sich halt ins Beet hocken und dort die Blätter per Hand rausholen, der andere macht den Scheiß drum herum weg. Rechen, Eimer und den ganzen anderen Kram findet ihr im Hüttchen."  
"Sir, ja Sir!" gibt Richard sarkastisch von sich. Till grinst nur provokant. "Hoffe du hast ne etwas stabilere Jeans an, Reesh. Wenn du so weiter machst, wirst du nämlich derjenige sein, der stundenlang auf den Knien im Beet rumrutschen darf!"

"Ich sehs als Training."

Der Sänger bricht in schallendes Gelächter aus. "Du bist mir einer. So, jetzt nimm dir dein Paulchen mit und ab ins Beet!" Er und Schneider machen sich dann Richtung Traktor, während Ollie den Rest mit Rechen und Abfallsäcken versorgt. Der Bassist und Flake verziehen sich dann in den hinteren Teil des Gartens und beginnen mit dem Zusammenrechen des halb verrotteten Laubs.  
Auch Paul und Richard fangen an, und tatsächlich hockt der Schwarzhaarige sich sofort ins Beet und beginnt zu arbeiten. "Also ich muss ganz ehrlich sein, den Freitag hab ich mir anders vorgestellt!" Der Blonde nickt zustimmend. "Ja aber was wollen wir machen? Ist halt Till. Der hilft uns ja auch immer." Richard nickt zustimmend. "Ich muss dann aber spätestens um 15 Uhr nach Hause. Muss noch ein bisschen was für die Schule machen. Hab heute zwar frei, weil da irgendeine Fortbildung ist, aber trotzdem."

"Was machst du eigentlich? Ollie meinte, ihr geht auf die gleiche Schule?" Paul wischt sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Es ist gar nicht mal so einfach, diese Berge an Laub zusammenzurechnen, und ganz so auf der Höhe ist er auch noch nicht. "Koch" erwidert der Schwarzhaarige und rupft beherzt im Gemüsebeet herum. "Und du?"  
Der Blonde schlüpft aus seiner Jeansjacke und wirft sie unelegant Richtung Flake, der gerade unterhalb von ihnen vorbeiläuft. "Hey!" kreischt der auch sofort, "ich hab den Scheiß Knopf ins Auge gekriegt, du Spaßt!"  
"Ich dachte du trägst ne Brille!" brüllt Ollie vom hinteren Teil des Gartens. "Fick dich!" Der Keyboarder greift beherzt in den Laubhaufen und wirft eine Ladung Richtung Paul. Der kann sich allerdings ducken und das Ganze trifft einen nichtsahnenden Richard. 

"Alter!" Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelt sich wie eine nasse Katze. "Sorry! Ich wollte Paul treffen, aber er ist so klein, da wirft man ja fast immer drüber!"  
Der Gitarrist zeigt Flake grinsend den Mittelfinger. "Du weißt doch Doktor, Gott gibt jedem Mann zwei Meter. Was der dann damit macht, ist seine Sache." Hinter Paul bricht Richard in wildes Gekicher aus, was er verzweifelt versucht zu stoppen, indem er sich die Hände vor den Mund presst. "War der schlecht!" Der Blonde zwinkert ihm zu. "Finde ich nicht. Wirst du schon noch sehen."

"Ach wirklich?"

Pauls Herz hämmert wie wild in seiner Brust. Von den ganzen blöden Sprüchen einmal abgesehen, würde er Richard wirklich sehr gerne näher kennenlernen. In allen Bereichen. Er möchte wissen was seine Lieblingsfarbe ist,  
seine Hobbies kennenlernen, und wissen welche Geräusche der Schwarzhaarige im Bett macht. Die Standartdinge halt.

"Wenn du möchtest."

Richard sieht auf einmal ganz verlegen auf den Boden. "Gerne" sagt er dann und zupft an seiner Jacke herum. "Wenn du dass auch willst." Der Blonde nickt dermaßen stark, dass er bestimmt an einen dieser komischen Wackeldackel erinnert, die sein Opa mal gesammelt hat. "Schön." Die beiden grinsen sich etwas dämlich an. "Wir könnten ja mal damit anfangen, dass du mir deine Nummer gibst? Falls wir uns mal treffen wollen. Muss nicht gleich sein, kein Stress, wir können uns da so viel Zeit lassen wie du möchtest." Paul kratzt sich verlegen am Kopf. "Das ist süß von dir, Paul." Der Schwarzhaarige tritt etwas näher an ihn heran und haucht ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange. Jetzt ist es an dem Blonden rot zu werden. 

"Sagt mal, arbeitet ihr zwei überhaupt irgendwas da oben? Oder was wird dass, wenns fertig ist?" Schneider hat sich, die Hände in die Seiten gestemmt, am Hang aufgebaut. "Der verfickte Traktor hat keinen Akku mehr" motzt er gleich weiter. "Jetzt dürfen wir den ganzen Scheiß mit dem Schubkarren zu dem Komposthaufen karren. Wie in so einem sibirischen Arbeitslager! Willkommen im Gulag!" Die letzten Worte sind an Till gerichtet, der sich ihnen vorsichtig nähert. "Ich hab das Ding schon an den Strom angeschlossen. In einer Stunde isses fahrbar. Wir rechen jetzt erst mal nur alles zusammen, und laden dann auf."

"Jaja."

Ollie hat mittlerweile einen beachtlichen Laubhaufen zusammengetragen. "Wenigstens einer schafft hier was" murmelt der Sänger. "Ey" beschwert sich Richard, "ich kriech hier in dem Drecks Beet rum, guck mich mal an!" Tatsächlich ist die Hose des Schwarzhaarigen komplett verdreckt, selbst in seinem Gesicht befindet sich inzwischen angetrocknete Erde, die er angeekelt wegwischt. "Du sagtest doch, es wär ne gute Übung!"

"Ach halts Maul!"

Nach zwei Stunden Knochenarbeit ist so gut wie sämtliches Laub auf mehreren, großen Haufen zusammengerecht worden. Schneider hat , bei dem Versuch eine besonders schwer beladene Schubkarre anzuheben, eine Bruchlandung hingelegt und ist nun auch über und über verdreckt. Till bringt den Traktor zum Laufen und fährt vor. Er überlässt dem Drummer mit einer einladenden Handbewegung den Fahrersitz, was der grummelnd annimmt.

"Und jetzt ladet auf, ihr Hunde!"

Augenverdrehend macht Paul sich ans Aufladen und wirft einen Blick in die Runde. Ollie scheint noch komplett motiviert zu sein, wirft er doch mit Abstand die größten Menge auf den leeren Anhänger. Auch Till scheint die schwere körperliche Arbeit kaum was auszumachen, er zieht zufrieden ausschauend an einer, von Richard geklauten, Zigarette und gibt gut gemeinte Ratschläge an Schneider, wie der laut ihm am besten zu fahren hat. Flake wirkt, wie Paul wahrscheinlich auch, komplett ausgelaugt und muss sich am Hänger abstützen. Richard hat sich durch sein besonders aggressives Rechen Blasen an beiden Händen zugezogen. Es sieht übel aus, und im Moment ist der Schwarzhaarige damit beschäftigt, sich unter gelegentlichem Zischen die Hände mit dem Verbandskasten aus Ollies Auto zu verarzten. Schneider hängt wie Falschgeld auf dem Fahrersitz rum, wirkt aber deutlich besser gelaunt als vorher.

Als der erste Anhänger voll ist, setzt der Drummer sein Gefährt in Bewegung und tuckert mit stolzen 15 KmH Richtung Komposthaufen davon. "Mann, ist der heute komisch drauf." Ollie zupft an seinem klatschnassen T-Shirt. "Immer, wenn er voll gewesen ist" stimmt Flake ihm zu und plumpst neben Richard auf die Wiese. "Das wird nichts, sowie du dass machst. Gib mal her." Kommentarlos reicht der Schwarzhaarige ihm seine lädierten Hände inklusive multipler Verbände, die der angehende Doktor dann nachdenklich betrachtet. "Wir müssen deine Hände zuerst sauber machen. Sonst gibts ne Entzündung." Till reicht Flake wortlos eine Glasflasche mit Wasser, die er eigentlich zum Trinken aufgefüllt hatte. "Brennt wahrscheinlich jetzt."

Während der Keyboarder sich um Richard kümmert, kommt Schneider wieder angetuckert. Der Spaß beginnt von vorne. Paul bekommt langsam Rückenprobleme. Auch Ollie fängt mittlerweile an zu ächzen. Nur Till arbeitet weiterhin ruhig und gleichmäßig wie eine Maschine.  
Endlich wird der Anhänger das letzte Mal vollgeladen. "Ich will jetzt auch mal fahren" beschwert sich Paul dann und versucht Schneider vom Fahrersitz zu schieben. Der klammert sich ans Lenkrad und schiebt genervt zurück. "Weißt du überhaupt wo du hinmusst?"

"Ich weiß wo das ist." Richards Hände sind komplett umwickelt und Flake zieht ihm gerade Tills Gartenhandschuhe darüber, dass der Verband nicht sofort wieder dreckig oder nass oder beides wird. "Dann fährste mit. Spring rauf!" Der Schwarzhaarige steht etwas unschlüssig vor dem Anhänger, wahrscheinlich überlegt er wie er das mit dem hochkommen ab besten anfangen soll, bis Till ihn packt und schwungvoll auf die Ladefläche schmeißt. Mit einem unterdrückten Fluchen wischt Richard sich das Laub aus dem Gesicht. Paul verkneift sein Lachen gerade noch so.

"Und Abfahrt!" Röhrend setzt der Traktor sich in Bewegung. Der Blonde dirigiert ihn durch den verwinkelten Schrebergarten, unter ständiger Anweisung von Richard, bis hin zum Komposthaufen. Dort angekommen laden sie das Laub ab und genießen etwas traute Zweisamkeit. Sie tauschen ihre Nummern aus und Paul sponsert die Zigaretten. "Um deine Frage von vorhin zu beantworten was ich beruflich mache: mein Vater hat so ne Elektronikfirma. Spezialisiert auf Kommunikation. Telefone und so. Da bin ich." Richard inhaliert und atmet dann den Rauch durch die Nase wieder aus. "Hört sich cool an. Bist du im Büro oder schon so auf Montage?"

"Nee, nee Büro wäre nichts für mich. Ich bin praktisch unterwegs, meistens mit Schneider."

Die beiden drücken die Kippen aus und Richard klettert wieder in den Anhänger. "So Herr Landers. Dann bringen Sie mich mal wieder zurück." Paul verbeugt sich übertrieben. "Sehr wohl Mylady. Ich fahre den Wagen vor." Der Rückweg verläuft etwas schneller, liegt wohl daran dass deutlicher weniger Ladung vorhanden ist, allerdings nimmt der Blonde eine Kurve etwas zu scharf, was Richard mitsamt dem Anhänger in eine senkrechte Lage bringt. "Alter!" brüllt der auch dann sofort, "erst Ollie jetzt du!" 

"Ich hab alles im Griff!" ruft Paul zurück und rammt beinahe Werner Lindemanns Jeep, der vor dem Schrebergarten steht. "Das war vorhin aber noch nicht da." Just in dem Moment steigt der soeben genannte Mann aus, gefolgt von seiner Frau. Der Blonde stellt den Motor ab. "Na Jungs? Bisschen schnell unterwegs, was?" Grinsend tippt Herr Lindemann sich an den Hut. "Ach was." Paul dreht sich um. "War doch gar nicht so schlimm, oder?" Richard rollt theatralisch mit den Augen. "Lass mich raus, sonst schreie ich." Er streift die Handschuhe ab.

"Richard. Schätzchen, was ist denn mit deinen Händen passiert?" Besorgt betrachtet Frau Lindemann Flakes Werk. "Blasen" antwortet der nur und richtet sich auf. Der Anhänger kommt beträchtlich ins Wanken. "Vorsicht!" Paul springt auf, klamüsert vom Traktor herunter und greift nach der schwankenden Form des Schwarzhaarigen. "Jetzt komm. Bevor du dir noch weh tust." Richard schnappt sich dankbar seine Hand und lässt sich vom Anhänger runter helfen. Werner setzt sich währenddessen auf den Sitz und steuert das Gefährt zielsicher in den Garten hinein. "Mein Held" meint der Schwarzhaarige dann theatralisch und greift sich an die Brust, als wäre er die Heldin irgendeines billigen Groschenromans. Paul deutet einen Handkuss an.

"Wenn ihr zwei mit eurem Balzritual fertig seid, könnt ihr mir ja dann mal helfen das Essen nach hinten zu bringen" sagt Brigitte Lindemann trocken und öffnet den Kofferraum. "Immer gerne meine Liebe" kommt es von Paul, während Richard nur gutmütig den Kopf schüttelt. 

Mit zwei Schüsseln Kartoffelsalat, einem Topf Wiener Würstchen und diversen Besteckutensilien beladen, geht es dann zu den anderen. Die haben mittlerweile einen Biertisch und die dazugehörigen Bänke aufgebaut und scheinen ungeduldig zu warten.  
Nachdem alle endlich mit Nahrung versorgt sind, und gefräßige Stille herrscht, meldet Herr Lindemann sich zu Wort. "Habt echt gute Arbeit geleistet Jungs. Jetzt ist Zahltag!" Er zückt seinen Geldbeutel und gibt jedem der sechs einen fünfzig Euro Schein. "Da. Habt ihr euch verdient."

"Geil!" Ollie lässt den Geldschein in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden. Auch Paul ist sehr zufrieden. Leicht verdientes Geld. Wobei "leicht" vielleicht das falsche Wort ist. Nur Flake runzelt die Stirn. "Eigentlich ist das ja selbstverständlich, dass wir helfen" nuschelt er zwischen zwei Bissen Kartoffelsalat, "Till hilft ja auch immer, wenn man ihn fragt." Richard nickt zustimmend. "Ach Jungs." Brigitte schüttelt den Kopf. "Selbstverständlich ist das nicht, dass ihr an eurem freien Tag für uns malocht. Wir geben euch das Geld gerne. Es kommt von Herzen." Sie nickt in die Runde. 

"Mensch Gitte! Wenn ich 20 Jahre älter wäre..." Schneider grinst zweideutig und bekommt von Till einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. "Jungchen, pass auf!" meint Werner nur lachend und fuchtelt mit seinem Messer in der Luft herum.  
Nach dem Essen packen Tills Eltern alles zusammen und verabschieden sich. Die Jungs wollen noch etwas die Sonne genießen, und versprechen den beiden hinter sich aufzuräumen. Vollgefressen haben sie sich nun taktisch im Garten verteilt, Till liegt auf der Bank, Ollie auf dem Tisch, Richard hat es sich auf Pauls Jacke bequem gemacht, der hat sich prompt daneben gequetscht, Schneider hockt auf dem Boden und Flake starrt, an einen Baumstamm gelehnt, in den Himmel.

"So Jungs! Was geht jetzt noch? Wir haben gerade mal kurz nach zwei!" Till schaut auffordernd in die Runde. Schneider tippt wild auf seinem Handy herum. "Also ich muss jetzt heim" seufzt Richard, macht aber keinerlei Anstalten aufzustehen. "Och nee" nuschelt Paul in seine Jacke. "Meine Herren" ruft der Drummer dann plötzlich, "ich hab uns für heute Abend was feines organisiert!"

"Ich dachte du willst nichts trinken" mischt Flake sich ein und rückt gedankenverloren seine Brille zurecht. "Warum denkst du, dass das irgendwas mit Alkohol zu tun haben wird, mein lieber Doktor?"

"Sei mal ehrlich Alter." Ollie hebt faul den Kopf und blinzelt in die Sonne. "Deine Events führen immer zu einer kompletten Eskalation. Es ist ein Wunder, dass du noch nicht polizeibekannt bis!"

"Hah! Stimmt nicht!" ruft Paul dazwischen, "Schneider hat mal im Suff irgendwo hingepisst und wurde von ner Fußstreife dabei erwischt. Die haben ihn wegen Wildpinkelns aufgenommen und dann eine Nacht in der Ausnüchterungszelle verknackt!" Till bricht in schnorchelndes Gelächter aus und rollt fast von der Bank. "Ich erinner mich! Was ein Abend! Gerne wieder!"  
Schneider versucht sie zu ignorieren, muss aber selber lachen. "Wichser. Und ja Flake hat Recht. Wie immer. Mein Onkel hat doch diese Kneipe, da ist heute Abend 80er Jahre Party. Also musiktechnisch. Wenn wir ihm dann beim aufräumen helfen, dürfen wir umsonst saufen. Kommt, dass wird bestimmt geil. Paar Ladies aufreißen..." Der Drummer sieht auffordernd in die Runde, scheint kurz mit sich selbst zu kämpfen und wendet sich dann an Richard. "Du kannst auch gerne kommen, wenn du willst." Der Schwarzhaarige richtet sich auf und sieht Schneider mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Paul könnte seinen besten Freund küssen. "Gerne. Danke dir. Wann geht es denn los?"

"So gegen 20 Uhr."

"Cool. Dann kann ich noch entspannt davor was für die Schule machen." Richard richtet sich auf und klopft sich den Dreck von der Hose. "Ollie, willst du mich dann mitnehmen?" Der Bassist streckt sich kurz und springt vom Tisch.

"Klar! Ich fahr dich jetzt kurz heim, komm dann aber nochmal hierher. Und heute Abend können wir ja laufen. Ist von dir aus ja nicht so weit. Ich penn dann bei dir, wenn ich was trinke. Auto kann ich ja dann bei euch stehen lassen, oder?"

"Ja, kein Ding."

"Wir bleiben noch ein bisschen hier, was Jungs?" Till sieht Paul und Flake fragend an. "Ja. Ob wir hier oder daheim sind, ist ja egal. Ich glaub ich penn jetzt erst mal ne Runde." Der Keyboarder gähnt. "Kannst dich in die Hütte legen, wenn du willst" bietet der Sänger ihm an. "Nee passt schon, ich leg mich zu Paul."

"Na dann komm mal ran."

Ollie und Richard verabschieden sich und verschwinden Richtung Auto. Paul wirft Schneider eine Kusshand zu. "Ich liebe dich." Der winkt ab. "Dafür erwarte ich heute Abend einen erstklassigen Wingman Service. Und sag Richard, wenn er mir gegenüber einmal das Wort Schlagzeug erwähnt, fliegt er raus!"

"Ich hoffe mal, dass wir besseres zu tun haben werden, als uns über dich zu unterhalten."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Das wäre das zweite Kapitel! Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Die Erlebnisse des Laubrechens beruhen übrigens auf wahren Begebenheiten. ich habe meinen Samstag damit verbracht, bei uns im Garten Laub zu rechen. Und wir haben einen sehr großen Garten mit sehr vielen Bäumen. Meine Hände sind voller Blasen, weil ich laut meinem Bruder den Rechen wohl falsch angefasst habe. Ich wusste überhaupt nicht, dass so etwas überhaupt möglich ist.  
> Naja.  
> Lasst doch eine Bewertung da!  
> PS: Das nächste Kapitel ist in Arbeit, und ich hoffe mal, dass ich es am WE raushauen kann. Da ich aber morgen wieder anfange zu arbeiten, kann es vielleicht auch etwas länger dauern.


	3. Don't go wasting your emotion, lay all your love on me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Willkommen zurück!   
> Vielen Dank für die Kudos und das nette Review von Oyaghurt! Der Titel des Kapitels ist von ABBAs Lied "Lay All Your Love On Me".   
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Paul nickt tatsächlich etwas ein. Die Sonne scheint ihm warm ins Gesicht, als er einen leichten Tritt in die Seite bekommt. "Verpiss dich" nuschelt er verschlafen und wälzt sich auf die andere Seite. "Paul? Bist du wach?" Till gibt ihm einen erneuten Schubs. "Nee" erwidert der Angesprochene leicht gereizt und öffnet wiederwillig die Augen. Flake schnarcht neben ihm. Ollie ist mittlerweile wieder zu ihnen gestoßen und liegt neben Schneider auf dem Tisch. Die beiden teilen sich eine Flasche Fruchtsaft und gestikulieren wild um sich. Der Blonde vermisst Richards Anwesenheit jetzt schon.

"Kann ich kurz mit dir reden?" Tills treue Augen sehen ihn fragend an. Schlagartig ist der Gitarrist hellwach. Oh Gott! So hört sich der Sänger eigentlich nur an, wenn einer von ihnen wirklich wieder mal komplett Scheiße gebaut hat.  
"Klar." Paul versucht seine Nervosität zu unterdrücken und erhebt sich. Die beiden setzen sich etwas entfernt von den anderen auf den Boden und Till reicht dem Blonde großzügig seine Zigarettenpackung. "Danke." Till brummt nur. "Also Paulchen. Es geht um Richard." Der Gitarrist schluckt. Bekommt er jetzt die "Tu-Ihm-weh-und-ich-brech-dir-sämtliche-Knochen-deines-Körpers" Rede? Mein muss kein Genie sein um zu sehen, dass der Sänger den Schwarzhaarigen wie einen kleinen Bruder sieht. Zum Leidwesen Richards, wirkt der doch manchmal etwas genervt von Tills überfürsorglichen Art. Jedoch lässt er sie meistens klaglos über sich ergehen, und scheint sie auch ab und an zu begrüßen. Allerdings, fällt es Paul plötzlich siedend heiß ein, hat Till in den letzten drei Jahren auch seine Bettgeschichten zum größten Teil mitbekommen. Nachdem der Blonde sich nach zweijähriger Beziehung von Nikki getrennt hatte, war er jetzt nicht unbedingt in Selbstmitleid versunken. Eher im Gegenteil. An manchen Wochenenden hatte er mindestens einen One Night Stand gehabt, und ist seid ihr auch keine feste Beziehung mehr eingegangen. Nun, dass war zwar kein Vergleich zu Schneiders Casanova Verhalten, aber trotzdem.

Paul schüttelt den Kopf und strafft seine Schultern. Richard soll aber keine stumpfe Bettgeschichte werden. Er möchte ihn wirklich kennenlernen. Und nicht nur für ein paar heiße Stunden in der Nacht. Sondern wirklich, mit Dates, Händchen halten, Essen gehen, das ganze Drumherum. Auf den ganzen Kram hat er seit Nikki keine Lust mehr gehabt. Aber jetzt...der Gitarrist kann sich nichts schöneres vorstellen.  
"Reesh mag dich" eröffnet Till ihm plump, er hat Pauls inneren Kampf zum Glück nicht bekommen. "Wirklich?" Plötzlich fühlt der Blonde sich mindestens 50kg leichter und auch die nagenden Gedanken des Selbstzweifels verstummen. "Natürlich soll ich dir nichts sagen" fährt der Sänger grinsend fort, "allerdings kannst du mit dieser Info jetzt anfangen, was du willst. Entweder du versuchst dein Glück, oder gibst ihm zu verstehen dass es bei dir nichts zu holen gibt. Wobei ich ja glaube, dass du dich für ersteres entscheidest." 

"Und da hast du auch absolut recht." Der Gitarrist drückt seine Kippe an der Sohle seines schlammverschmierten Stiefels aus. "Heute Abend schau ich mal, wie sich das entwickelt." Till nickt. "Aber egal was du machst, tu ihm nicht weh, ja?" Paul sieht den Sänger an. Er sieht aus, als würde er es verdammt ernst meinen. Deswegen unterdrückt der Blonde einen dummen Spruch und meint genauso ernst: "Auf keinen Fall Till. Egal was heute passieren sollte. Mein Wort hast du."

"Das wollte ich hören!" Zufrieden ausschauend erhebt Till sich. Dann richtet er sich erneut an Paul. "Wenn Richard sich aber in irgendeiner Weise daneben benehmen sollte, oder seine innere Diva wieder rauskommt, gibst du mir Bescheid. Dann gibts Ärger." Grinsend knackt der Blonde mit den Fingerknöcheln. "Ich denk, ich krieg ihn gut in den Griff."

"Jungs? Wollen wir uns langsam heimmachen? Dass wir noch ein bisschen Zeit zum umziehen und so haben..." Schneider hat sich aus seiner liegenden Position erhoben und lässt Ollies Autoschlüssel um den Finger kreisen. "Ich fahre auch." Flake gibt ein zustimmendes Grunzen von sich. "Bin einverstanden mit beiden Aussagen." 

"Ihr seid alle scheiße" mault Ollie, "ich finde jetzt nicht dass ich so schlecht fahre." Till klopft ihm tröstend auf die Schulter. "Das wird schon noch. Hättest Flake mal bei seiner ersten Fahrt sehen sollen. Der war klatschnass geschwitzt, und wir waren keine zehn Meter gefahren." Der Keyboarder stemmt entrüstet die Hände in die Seiten. "Stimmt überhaupt nicht. Es war total warm und..."

"Es war Dezember" fällt Schneider ihm trocken ins Wort und beginnt die Bänke zusammenzuklappen. Paul schließt sich ihm lachend an. Flake hat es nicht so mit dem Auto fahren. Er listet viel zu gerne Verkehrsunfall-Statistiken auf, um sorgenfrei fahren zu können.   
Nachdem sie Tisch und Bänke weggeräumt und den Rasenmähertraktor etwas gereinigt haben, zwängen sich alle in das Auto des Bassisten und fahren Richtung Heimat. 

Nun stehen Paul, Flake und Schneider vollkommen verdreckt in ihrem Innenhof und versuchen den größten Schmutz von sich zu entfernen. "Das wird nichts" lamentiert der Keyboarder und lässt sich erschöpft gegen die Wand sinken. "Lass einfach die Sachen ausziehen und wegschmeißen." Schneider schüttelt wild den Kopf. "Auf keinen Fall. Das sind meine besten Jeans. Mit denen stehen mir sämtliche Türen im Leben offen." 

"Sehr witzig. Ich find aber, Flake hat Recht. Lass die Schuhe und alles einfach draußen stehen lassen, ausziehen, und alles gleich in die Waschmaschine stecken. Sonst machen wir uns ja die ganze Wohnung dreckig." Paul kratzt sich genervt am Kopf. Es bröckelt etwas Erde von seiner Stirn. "Ich stell mich nicht nackt in den Waschraum!" Flake verschränkt, als wolle er sich selbst schützen, die Arme vor der Brust. "Hinterher kommt da irgendne Omma rein! Und wir stehen da nackt! Alle drei!"

"Dann hat sie auf ihre alten Tage wenigstens noch etwas Schönes gesehen! Jetzt kommt! Beide!" Fluchend und mittlerweile sehr genervt zerrt Paul sich die Stiefel von den Füßen und marschiert, dicht gefolgt von seinen zwei Mitbewohnern, in den Waschraum, den sie sich mit den anderen Mietern des Hauses teilen. Dort angekommen befindet sich natürlich eine etwas betagte ältere Dame, die dabei ist ihre Kittelschürzen zu waschen. "Guten Tag!" Schneider nickt ihr freundlich zu und beginnt prompt, sich auszuziehen. Nur mit Boxershorts bekleidet, pfeffert er seine komplett verdrecke Kleidung in eine der Waschmaschinen und greift nach der Box, die ihren Wäschespüler und anderes Zubehör enthält, liebevoll ausgesucht von Erika Hiersche, Pauls Mutter. 

Die beiden anderen tun es ihm gleich. In ihrer Wohnung angekommen, kollabiert Flake prompt aufs Sofa, während Schneider seinen Onkel erneut anruft und Paul die Reste des gestrigen Mittagessens aufwärmt. Heinz Schneider, Christophs Onkel väterlicherseits, hat eine relativ große Eckkneipe im Bezirk Prenzlauer Berg. Treffpunkt für Punks der alten Schule oder prinzipiell sozial ausgestoßene Menschen aller Arten. Auch Teenager. Dort finden regelmäßig irgendwelche Feiern statt, meistens unter extremem Alkoholgenuss. "Essen!" Der Blonde feuert ein paar Teller und Besteck auf den Tisch. Flake sieht ihn als, was wäre er gestört. "Wir haben doch erst gegessen!"

"Also ich hab schon wieder Hunger. Außerdem brauchen wir Substanz für heute Abend. Irgendwas, was den Alkohol etwas aufsaugt." Schneider lässt sich erschöpft auf einen Stuhl fallen. "Ich muss dann nochmal pennen" stöhnt er und fährt sich müde durchs Gesicht. "So ein Scheiß!" Flake wuselt in die Küche um Kaffee aufzusetzen. "Wie machen wir es mit dem Duschen?" fragt der Keyboarder dann und reiht Milch und Zucker auf dem Küchentresen auf. "Ich geh zuerst" grunzt Schneider, "Paul braucht ewig, mit seiner Haarpracht." Der Angesprochene gibt ihm einen Tritt gegens Schienbein. "Nicht jeder mag so eine 3mm Militärfrisur." Der Drummer zischt, macht sich dann aber kommentarlos über die Spagettireste her. "Gut. Dann mach ich unsere Schuhe wieder tragbar." Der Gitarrist erhebt sich, schlüpft in eine auf dem Boden herumliegende Jogginghose, und macht sich auf den Weg nach unten, um ihre Stiefel zu holen. 

Wieder oben angekommen, nimmt er sich einen feuchten Lappen und will gerade mit der Reinigung beginnen, als sein Handy vibriert. Es ist Richard. Pauls Herz macht einen Hüpfer.

Richard:" Hey! Wegen heute Abend, Ollie meint wir müssten uns etwas im Stil der 80er kleiden. Stimmt das?"

Stirnrunzelnd starrt der Blonde auf den Bildschirm. Hoffentlich nicht. Er muss ja gut aussehen. Wobei Punk ist ja auch in den 80er Jahren vorhanden gewesen und Pauls bevorzugte Subkultur. Auch wenn es ihm weniger um den Style, sondern mehr um die Einstellung und Ansicht dieser Gruppe geht. "Ey Flake!" 

"Was?" kommt es aus der Küche. "Müssen wir uns heute Abend eigentlich so 80er mäßig anziehen?" Paul kaut nachdenklich auf seiner Unterlippe. "Ich hoffe nicht." Flake drückt ihm eine Tasse Kaffee in die Hand. "Ich will mich nicht zum Affen machen. Aber sollte es doch passieren, trage ich wenigstens anständige Klamotten! Müssen dann mal Schneider fragen." Er zuckt mit den Schultern und nimmt einen Schluck aus seiner Kaffeetasse. Seine Brille beschlägt. "Wieso fragst du eigentlich?" 

"Richard hat mir geschrieben."

"Ahja." Der Keyboarder grinst wissend. "Könnt ja im Partnerlook gehen. 80er Jahre Sportmode ist doch wirklich wunderschön. Wobei, wenn ich an dich und ihn denke, fallen mir eher Sid und Nancy ein." Paul schubst ihn lachend. "Als ob! Keiner von uns hat Drogenprobleme, und wir leben auch beide noch!"  
Die Badezimmertür öffnet sich und Schneider kommt splitterfasernackt und tropfend heraus marschiert, eingehüllt in eine Wolke von Dampf. "Was wird dass, wenns fertig ist?" fragt Paul ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und nippt an seinem Kaffee. "Jungs, kann mir mal einer von euch nen Rasierer leihen? Ich müsste mich mal, ihr wisst schon wo..." Flake wirft einen vorsichtigen Blick auf das beste Stück des Drummers. "Ich seh schon. Ich hab noch nen Pack Einmalrasierer irgendwo deponiert, für Pauls Haarstyling. Der schneidet sich ja immer damit die Spitzen."

"Sieht einfach besser aus" erwidert der Blonde schulterzuckend und wendet sich dann an Schneider, während der Keyboarder mit der Suche nach den Rasierern beginnt. "Müssen wir heute Abend in der der Mode der 80er erscheinen, oder nicht?" Der Drummer zuckt mit den Schultern und tropft weiter vor sich hin. "So ein bisschen vielleicht schon. Machen wahrscheinlich alle, die kommen. Ich hab schon mal dran gedacht, mir diesen Ballonseidenanzug von meinem Vater anzuziehen. Schwitze ich wahrscheinlich wie so ein Schwein, aber naja." Flake erscheint wieder und drückt Schneider eine Plastikpackung in die Hand. "Hier."  
"Also Doktor, heute Abend ist 80er Style angesagt." Seufzend leert Paul seine Tasse. "Wollen wir alle irgendwie was zusammen machen?" Flake zieht einen Flunsch. "Ich hab jetzt nichts in die Richtung, Klamottentechnisch. Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du in Richtung Punk gehen willst, Paulchen. Da hab ich auch nichts zu. Ich zieh mich eher so Richtung Versicherungsvertreter an."

"Wenn du nicht willst musst du auch nicht" meint Schneider, "ist echt egal. Ich bezweifele auch, dass Till sich irgendwie anders anziehen wird. Ansonsten teilen wir uns meinen Sportanzug. Du kriegst die Jacke, ich nehm die Hose!"

"Oder du ziehst so nen ganz normalen Anzug in Übergröße an! So aus Cord mit Jackett und Hose!" mischt Paul sich ein. "Kannst einfach dieses Ungetüm in grün von Schneider nehmen, der ist ja etwas breiter." Der Keyboarder nickt zögernd. "Hört sich gut an. Ich glaub ich nehm Schneiders Anzug, wenn ihm das nichts ausmacht."

"Kein Ding, Mann. Immer gerne. Wusste doch, dass ich den nicht umsonst aufgehoben habe. Wir stylen dich so in Miami Vice Art. Dass wird echt gut!" Schneider verschwindet pfeifend im Badezimmer. Flake seufzt leise. "Aus der Nummer komm ich nicht mehr raus, was?"

"Nein." Paul lässt sich auf die Couch fallen und tippt eine Nachricht an Richard.

Paul: "Hi! Schneider meint, schon so ein bisschen. Hast du denn schon ne Idee?"

Es dauert nur ein paar Sekunden, bis das Handy des Blonden anfängt zu vibrieren.

Richard: "Nee, dass isses ja. Mir fällt gar nichts ein, aber ich will auf keinen Fall so nen Aerobic Kram anziehen."

Paul: "Ach ich bin mir sicher, dass sähe gar nicht so schlecht aus."

Richard: ":D"  
Richard: "Ich frag jetzt nochmal meine Mutter. Die hat ja da schon gelebt."

Paul: "Wenn die auch nichts weiß, melde dich nochmal."

Richard schickt einen Daumen nach oben und Paul schaltet grinsend den Bildschirm seines Handys aus. Wenig später ist Schneider auch endlich fertig mit Duschen und zerrt Flake mit in sein Zimmer, wohl um ihn seinen Anzug zu geben. Paul nutzt die Gunst der Stunde und verschwindet im Badezimmer. Dort wäscht er sich die Anstrengungen des Tages ab und sucht nach seinen silbernen Ohrringen, die er heute Morgen hier irgendwo hingelegt hat.  
Mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften geschlungen, er ist im Gegensatz zu Schneider kein Exhibitionist, föhnt er sich kurz die Haare, und bindet die dann wieder hoch am Kopf zu so einer Art Dutt zusammen. Sein Handy vibriert. Paul rutscht fast aus, so eilig hat er es. 

Richard: "Hole mir jetzt etwas Inspiration aus dem Kleiderschrank meiner Mutter, natürlich mit Erlaubnis. Mal sehen, was die da für Schätze vergraben hat. Ollie kommt jetzt auch nochmal mit ein paar Sachen rum, mal sehen was uns einfällt."

Paul: "Kann es kaum erwarten."

Irgendjemand haut gegen die Badezimmertür. "Paul! Mach mal hinne, jetzt! Ich muss auch noch duschen!" Der Blonde verdreht die Augen. "Mann Flake, wir haben doch noch ewig Zeit!" Erneutes Klopfen. "Wir haben ausgemacht dass wir uns im Bad keinen runterholen. Komm raus!" Schneider hört sich zwar durch die Tür etwas dumpf, aber nicht weniger nervig an. Der Gitarrist reißt die Tür auf und trifft den Drummer fast, der immer noch nackt ist. "Zieh dir mal was an! Ist ja ekelhaft hier."

Schneider äfft ihn nach und verschwindet dann in seinem Zimmer, während sich Flake an Paul vorbei ins Bad schiebt. Auch der Gitarrist verschwindet nun in seinen eigenen vier Wänden und stellt sich vor seinen, zugegeben etwas chaotischen, Kleiderschrank. Gott sei Dank hat sein Kleidungsstil sich seit 10 Jahren nicht wirklich verändert, da sollte er auf jeden Fall etwas finden. Nach etwas Überlegungszeit entscheidet Paul sich für seine rot karierte Tartanhose, die er mit einem nietenbesetzten Gürtel paart. Anschließend wühlt er nach seinem schwarzen "Lonsdale" Pullover und zieht ihn sich über den Kopf. Das Ganze wird mit ein paar Hosenträgern kombiniert, die er einfach nach unten hängenlässt und er befestigt noch eine Kette an der Seite seiner Hose. Da kann er dann später auch seinen Geldbeutel dranhängen, ist also eine Win-win Situation. Seine Haare lässt er wie sie sind, macht sich seine Ohrringe rein und zieht auch noch zwei seiner selbst hergestellten Silberketten an. Ein prüfender Blick in den Spiegel noch und Paul ist zufrieden. Er sieht vielleicht nicht wirklich anders aus als sonst, aber wenigstens fühlt er sich wohl. Dazu dann noch seine, über und über mit Patches und Nieten versehene Jeansjacke und die fast kniehohen Springerstiefel, und es ist perfekt.

Zufrieden geht er zurück ins Wohnzimmer, nur um dort fast an einem Lachkrampf zu sterben. Schneider trägt einen himmelblauen Ballonseidenanzug mit babypinken Streifen, dazu eine Goldkette, die man sehr gut sehen kann, da der Reißverschluss seiner Jacke fast bis zum Bauchnabel geöffnet ist. Auf dem Kopf trägt er eine Vokuhila Perücke, die zusätzlich noch mit einer goldgerahmten Pilotenbrille geschmückt ist. Gerade ist er damit beschäftigt, sich einen Schnurrbart anzukleben und macht dementsprechend komische Gesichtsverzehrrungen vor seiner Handykamera. "Alter! Du siehst aus wie der Sportlehrer in einem sehr fragwürdigen Porno!" Schneider grinst nur. "Ich weiß ja nicht was du dir so anschaust in deiner Freizeit, aber genau das wollte ich erreichen. Du siehst ja aus wie immer. Nur etwas punkiger." Er macht eine komische Bewegung mit seiner Hand. Paul verdreht die Augen.

Auch Flake stößt wenig später zu ihnen dazu, gekleidet in ein Jeanshemd und in Schneiders Anzug. Er sieht nicht schlecht aus, der Drummer teilt ihm das auch sofort mit und bewaffnet sich dann mit Pauls Föhn und einer Tube Haargel, um das Haar des Keyboarders in Form zu bringen. Der lässt das Umstyling kampflos über sich ergehen. Am Ende hat er eine, vor Gel triefende Föhnfrisur, die aber immer noch besser aussieht als Schneiders mausbrauner Vokuhila.

Die letzten beiden Stunden verbringen sie damit den Tisch und die Küche etwas aufzuräumen, Fernsehen, und vorglühen. Schneider, der eigentlich heute Morgen noch Abstinenz geschworen hat, ist der erste der nach der Tequila Flasche greift, als Flake den Vorschlag macht. Um 19 Uhr machen die drei sich dann auf den Weg zur U-Bahn, da heute Abend wohl kaum noch einer in der Lage sein wird, zu fahren. Ein paar junge Mädels werfen ihnen in der Bahn verführerische Blicke zu, und eine pfeift Schneider sogar hinterher, als der seine Perücke kurzzeitig entfernt um sich am Kopf zu kratzen.

"Wenn du in dem Fummel heute Abend irgendwen aufreißt, fress ich echt nen Besen" meint Paul lachend und zieht an seiner Zigarette, als sie durch die langsam voller werdenden Straßen Berlins Richtung Kneipe laufen. Es ist Freitag, viele Leute sind unterwegs, und ein paar tragen tatsächlich ähnliche Outfits wie Paul, Schneider und Flake. Haben wahrscheinlich auch das gleiche Ziel. "Na dann mach dich bereit, Paulchen! Dieser Schnäuzer unterstreicht mein gutes Aussehen nur noch!" Dass der sich gefühlt alle fünf Sekunden von Schneiders Oberlippe löst, scheint den Drummer nicht zu stören.

In der Kneipe ist bereits einiges los. Paul sieht Heinz, wie er hinter dem Tresen die letzten Anweisungen ruft, Schneiders Cousin Max ist damit beschäftigt die Regale hinter der Bar mit diversen Spirituosen aufzufüllen, Gisela, seine Mutter korrigiert ihren knallroten Lippenstift und begrüßt die drei enthusiastisch. "Mensch Christoph, mein Kleiner, gut siehst du aus!" Auch sie trägt einen knalligen Sportanzug, genauso wie ihr Ehemann. Bei dem sind Vokuhila und Pornoschnäuzer allerdings echt, im Gegensatz zu Schneider. "Können wir noch irgendwas helfen?" Paul sieht sich um. Das DJ Pult ist bereits aufgebaut, genauso wie die ewig blinkenden Scheinwerfer. Ein paar von Heinz Angestellten wuseln noch emsig umher und erledigen die letzten Aufgaben. Am Eingang befindet sich ein Tisch mit Kasse und Armbändern in diversen Farben. Von dort bringt Gisela ihnen nun drei grüne Bänder, heißt, sie sind über 18 und dürfen solange bleiben, wie sie wollen. Für die Minderjährigen sind wohl die pinken, die danebenliegen.

"Nein, alles gut. Ihr helft ja dann morgen beim Aufräumen. Nehmt euch ein Bier, und setzt euch! Um die Kasse kümmert sich unser Max, der kriegt dann aber noch von ein paar seiner Kumpels Verstärkung. Einer von denen macht dann auch den DJ. Nico glaube ich. Der macht dass immer. Gab auch noch nie Anlass zur Beschwerde bei dem. Die müssten auch jeden Moment kommen." Sie schaut auf die Uhr. Just in dem Moment öffnet sich die Tür und vier junge Männer in Punker Montur betreten die Bar. Max begrüßt sie mit Handschlag und weißt sie direkt ein. Einer der vier, Nico wahrscheinlich, macht sich gleich auf den Weg hinter das DJ Pult. Seine blauen Haare stehen in wilden Spikes vom Kopf ab, und es gibt keine Stelle an seinem Outfit, die nicht mit Nieten oder Ketten besetzt ist. Er nickt Schneider kurz zu, hebt einen Daumen Richtung Paul, und macht sich dann an das Erstellen seiner Playlist.

Flake hat ihnen mittlerweile Bier organsiert. Sie platzieren sich am Ende der Bar, um die Tür im Auge zu haben, wenn der Rest der Gruppe dann erscheint. Max gesellt sich zu ihnen. "Ey geil dass ihr da seid!" Sein Haarschnitt ähnelt dem vom Schneider, heißt, drei Millimeter an den Seiten und oben einer mehr. Er trägt schwarze Jeans, Stahlkappenschuhe, ein schwarzes Hemd mit roten Hosenträgern und eine Armeejacke. "Klar! Das lassen wir uns nicht entgehen. Frei saufen und lauter Weiber in engen Sportklamotten!" Schneider prostet seinem Cousin mit der Bierflasche zu. "Du sagst es. War auch meine Idee. Heut Abend, was Christoph?" Die beiden brechen in wildes Gegröhle aus. Paul schüttelt amüsiert den Kopf. "Was ne Verwandtschaft, oder Flake?" Der Keyboarder lächelt gezwungen. "Wo bleibt denn der Rest?"

Schneider leert sein Bier. "Till kommt immer zu spät. Wissen wir ja mittlerweile aus eigener Erfahrung von den Bandproben. Und wo Ollie und Richard bleiben, weiß ich nicht. Kommen aber bestimmt gleich."

Die Kneipe füllt sich langsam. Frauen und Männer, im Alter von 16 bis 50 und älter, in teilweise grenzwertigen Outfits, machen sich breit. Paul sieht jede Menge Neonfarben, Ballonseide und Schulterpads. Die Haarfrisuren tragen heute das Motte, je oller desto doller, oder auch, je höher und breiter, desto besser. Nico startet die Musik. Another One Bites The Dust von Queen fängt an zu spielen.

"N´Abend die Herren." Till ist unbemerkt an sie herangetreten. Er trägt einen grauen Nadelstreifenanzug und sieht mit seinem zurückgegelten Haar aus wie ein Möchtegern Mafioso. "Respekt Mann! Du bist pünktlich und laut Motto gekleidet. Ich dachte wir bekommen heute Abend nur eins!" Schneider drückt seinen Schnurrbart fest. Der Sänger sieht lachend in die Runde. "Na, ihr kennt mich ja. Immer für eine Überraschung zu haben. Reesh und Ollie kommen auch gleich. Ich organisier schon mal Schnaps und Bier. Wir kriegens ja umsonst, ne Schneider?" Der Angesprochene nickt. Paul kann es kaum noch aushalten vor lauter Nervosität. Was Richard wohl anhat? Ob sie heute Abend zusammen tanzen werden? Vielleicht auch mehr? Oh Gott.

Zum Glück kommt Till relativ zügig zurück, mit frischem Bier und einem Tablett voll mit Schnapsgläsern in den unterschiedlichsten Farben. Der Blonde kippt direkt zwei Kirschwasser. "Du hast wohl echt Bock heute, was?" Der Sänger prostet ihm grinsend zu. Flake greift zielgerichtet nach dem grünen Waldmeisterschnaps. Auch Schneider lässt nichts anbrennen.

"Hey Jungs!" Ollie kommt, mit Richard im Schlepptau, an sie heran gestiefelt. Der Bassist trägt rote Shorts, Kniestrümpfe, ein weißes Muskelshirt und ein Stirnband, inklusive Pulswärmer an beiden Handgelenken. Unter den Arm hat er einen Basketball geklemmt. Richard hingegen...Paul verschluckt sich fast an seinem Bier. Der Schwarzhaarige trägt dunkle, zerrissene Jeans, ein enganliegendes Guns`n Roses T-Shirt und eine Jeansjacke mit abgeschnittenen Ärmel, die genauso wie Pauls, über und über mit Patches benäht ist. Dazu klobige Motorradstiefel und ein schwarzes, mit Stacheln besetztes, Lederhalsband um den Hals. Wäre Paul nicht schon Hals über Kopf in Richard verknallt, dann wäre spätestens jetzt der Zeitpunkt gekommen.

"Hi!" Richard grinst breit in die Runde. Dann quetscht er sich neben Paul auf einen der noch freien Barhocker. "Siehst gut aus" flüstert er. Der Blonde klappt seinen Mund wieder zu. "Kann ich nur zurückgeben." Till verteilt Bier und Schnaps. Ollie gibt seinen Basketball in Giselas Obhut und setzt sich zwischen Schneider und Flake an die Bar. Rock you like a Hurricane bringt die Tanzfläche zum Kochen.   
Richard klopft mit seinem Feuerzeug den Takt auf den Bartresen und lehnt sich dann zu Paul. Der Vorteil, wie der Blonde gerade realisiert, ist dass der Schwarzhaarige ihm sehr nahe kommt, da die Musik so unglaublich laut ist, dass Schneider und Ollie sich brüllend unterhalten. "Gut erholt von der Gartenarbeit?" Richard rückt mit seinem Hocker hin und her, wirkt etwas unzufrieden, bevor er seine Beine auf Pauls Schoß schwingt und nun mit dem Hocker ganz nah an ihn heran rutscht. Der Blonde legt wie automatisch seine Hände auf die zerrissene Jeans des Schwarzhaarigen und beginnt mit seinem Finger die Umrisse von Richards Knie zu umkreisen. 

"Naja. Meine Hände tun noch ziemlich weh..." Schmollend legt der Schwarzhaarige seine Hände auf den Tresen. Die sind über und über mit Pflastern beklebt. "Ach du je. Sieht aus wie moderne Kunst." Paul greift vorsichtig nach Richards Hand und dreht sie einmal. "Aber die Finger sind noch alle dran."  
Lachend zündet der sich eine Zigarette an und nimmt einen tiefen Zug. "Ist auch gut so. Die brauch ich noch." Einladend hält er dem Blonden die Packung hin, der bedient sich auch sofort. Die beiden unterhalten sich über alles und jeden, hauptsächlich über Pauls Job und das Gitarre spielen."Ey Schneider!" brüllt Richard dann plötzlich über Rudolf Schenkers Gesang, "kann man sich auch Lieder wünschen?" Der Drummer kippt einen giftig aussehenden neonpinken Schnaps. "Klar. Geh einfach zu Nico ans Pult und stell dich an. Der macht drauf, was du willst."

"Geil." Der Schwarzhaarige rückt sein Halsband zurecht. "Wenn mein Lied kommt, musst du dann mit mir tanzen. Deal?" Paul nickt. "Aber hallo. Dass lass ich mir nicht entgehen." Richard drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, springt dann auf und bewegt sich durch die Menschenmassen Richtung Pult. Die Musik stoppt plötzlich. "Okay Leute" sagt Nico dann ins Mikrofon, "der nächste Song ist für die Damen in der Ecke dahinten." Er deutet auf eine Gruppe älterer Frauen, komplett in Lack und Leder, die kichernd ihre Pappbecher in seine Richtung heben. "Ladies, ich will euch jetzt auf der Tanzfläche sehen." Er drückt ein paar Knöpfe und ZZ Tops Sharp Dressed Man beginnt zu spielen. Die Damen kreischen in Ekstase und strömen in die Mitte der Tanzfläche, wo sie ekstatisch beginnen zu tanzen. "Nett" kommentiert Schneider, "so Jungs noch ein Bier und dann schmeißen wir unsere geilen Ärsche auch mal mitten rein. Auf gehts!" Ollie reißt grölend die Arme in die Luft und fällt fast vom Hocker. Auch Flake wirkt mittlerweile deutlich entspannter. Und Paul kann es kaum erwarten. Er blickt suchend Richtung Pult, Richard steht dort an dritter Stelle. Als er den Blick des Blonden bemerkt, zwinkert er ihm kurz zu. Dem Gitarristen wird heiß.

Till hebt wissend die Augenbrauen und schiebt Paul noch ein Bier rüber. Sie sind alle nun etwas angetrunken. Dass macht die ganze Sache aber nur besser. Schneider knallt seine leere Flasche auf den Tresen, was ihm einen mahnenden Blick seines Onkels einbringt. "Auf!" Der Blonde schnappt sich kopfschüttelnd seine noch fast volle Flasche Bier und folgt dem Drummer auf die Tanzfläche. Und jetzt geht es los. Schneider beginnt sich lasziv zu Pour some Sugar on me zu bewegen. Till grölt begeistert und tut es ihm gleich. Die Mädels neben ihnen fallen fast in Ohnmacht. Ollie und Paul wiegen sich im Takt der Musik und singen komplett schief mit. Nur Flake schaut noch etwas gequält. Dass wird auch nicht besser, als Schneider beginnt ihn anzutanzen. 

Nach zwei Songs hat Richard es nun auch zu Nico geschafft. Paul platzt gleich vor lauter Aufregung. "Wie seh ich aus?" fragt er einen wild tanzenden Ollie. "Sehr gut! Dass wird!" Der Bassist zeigt ihm beide Daumen. Die ersten Töne von Paul, einem absoluten Hit der Ärzte, ertönt. Der Blonde bricht in lautes Gelächter aus und der Rest der Truppe, inklusive Flake, fällt laut grölend in die Lyrics mit ein.

Paule heißt er, ist Bademeister  
Im Schwimmbad an der Ecke  
Paule heißt er, ist Bademeister  
Und er bringt kleine Mädchen zur Strecke

Richard nähert sich Paul, und dem kommt es so vor, als wären sie jetzt ganz allein. "Seit ich dich kenne, muss ich immer an dich denken, wenn ich das Lied höre!" Er beginnt sich im Takt der Musik zu bewegen. "Ich muss auch so ständig an dich denken" erwidert Paul. "Ach wirklich?" Der Schwarzhaarige streicht ihm vorsichtig eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. "Ich mag deine Haare total" flüstert er. Das Herz des Blonden klopft wie wild. Richard sieht ihn fragend an. "Alles in Ordnung?"

Paul kann nicht reden. Er ist wie hypnotisiert. Sein Blick streift über Richards Gesicht und bleibt an dessen Lippen hängen. Die Hände des Schwarzhaarigen greifen nach seinen Schultern. "Paul?" Der Blonde lehnt sich langsam nach vorne und lässt seine linke Hand auf Richards Hüfte zum liegen kommen. Dessen Atem geht stoßweise. "Jetzt mach schon! Küss mich!" platzt es dann plötzlich aus ihm heraus. Paul muss lachen. "So ungeduldig." Dann lehnt er sich das letzte Stück nach vorne. Ihre Lippen treffen sich, als die letzten Klänge der Ärzte verstummen. Doch dass nehmen sie gar nicht richtig war. Für Paul gibt es in diesem Moment nur Richard. Kleine Feuerwerke scheinen hinter seinen geschlossenen Augen zu explodieren, so klischeehaft sich das auch anhört.

Der Schwarzhaarige greift nach dem Revers der Jeansjacke des Gitarristen und zieht ihn näher an sich heran. Paul versteht das als Einladung. Seine eine Hand krallt sich forscher in Richards Hüfte, während die andere nach seinem Gesicht greift, um den Kuss zu vertiefen. Richard gibt ein leises Wimmern von sich.  
"Ja Paul! Wohoo!" Wiederwillig trennen die beiden sich von einander. Ollie grinst über beide Ohren und schwankt bedenklich. Till neben ihm wirkt auch jenseits von gut und böse. Flake und Schneider tanzen mittlerweile Disco Fox zu Louie Louie von Modern Talking. Wie der Drummer das hinbekommen hat, ist Paul ein Rätsel. Peinlich berührt versteckt Richard sein Gesicht in der Schulter des Blonden. Der vergräbt nur lachend eine Hand in seinem Haar und flüstert: "Jetzt will ich dich aber erst mal nach einem Date fragen, bevor dass hier weiter geht. Hast du Lust?" 

Blaugraue Augen sehen ihn an. Paul kann nicht anders. Er drückt einen Kuss auf Richards Stirn. "Hmh?"  
Ein leichtes Schaudern durchläuft den Körper des Schwarzhaarigen. "Auf jeden Fall." Dann nimmt er das Gesicht des Blonden in seine Hände und macht dort weiter, wo sie gerade eben aufgehört haben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Sie haben sich geküsst. Das dritte Kapitel ist nun beendet. Fast. Ich musste es hier erst mal abschneiden, sonst wäre es echt zu lang geworden.   
> Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen! Hinterlasst doch eine Bewertung! Dass würde mich wirklich sehr freuen.   
> Für eventuelle Unstimmigkeiten bezüglich der 80er Jahre, bitte ich um Entschuldigung. Sämtliche Outfits habe ich mir irgendwie im Internet zusammengeklaubt. Für Richard habe ich mir etwas Inspiration von Axl Rose und James Hetfield in jungen Jahren geholt. Outfittechnisch. Ich denke bei dem Rest konnte man aber recht gut verstehen, was sie anhaben. Hoffe ich zu mindestens. Ich musste Schneider einfach in so einen Ballonseideanzug stecken. Es ging nicht anders. Das nächste Kapitel kommt wahrscheinlich dann wieder am WE.  
> Bis zum nächsten Mal!  
> Liebe Grüße, Anne

**Author's Note:**

> So. Das wäre es fürs erste. Ich habe versucht, die Berufe und Wohnorte der Jungs so gut es geht irgendwie mit Google zu konstruieren. Ich hoffe dass passt einigermaßen. Ich weiß, dass Ollie eigentlich der jüngste ist. Aber ich habe es mir mal rausgenommen, da etwas rum zu verändern. Es musste sein. Für die Story.  
> Ich hoffe, euch gefällt das erste Kapitel! Lasst doch eine Bewertung da.  
> Bis zum nächsten Mal!


End file.
